Harry Potter: El Antiheroe
by Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los Potter hubieran tenido gemelos?, ¿y si uno es amado por los Dursley y el otro marginado?, ¿si uno entra en Gryfindor y otro en Slytherin?, ¿si unos es el Héroe que se sacrifica por todos y otro el Antihéroe que solo ve por los suyos?, sigue a Harry en su aventura por ser el mejor mago, sin siquiera proponerselo
1. Chapter 1: El inicio

**Hola, soy yo, perdon por cambiar de cuenta, pero se me olvido la contra :(…**

 **Pero tranquilos, suvire los tres capitulos aquí y seguire con los demas, y rezare todos los dias para que la contra no se valla de mi cabeza...**

 **-EL INICIO-**

-Lily Potter-la nombrada subió al pequeño escenario y tomo asiento en el pequeño banco que estaba en el centro, ante la expectación de todos los demás...

Lily se encontraba emocionada, desde que su tía le dijo que era una maga al igual que sus padres tenia deseos inmensos de conocer Hogwarts y convertirse en la mejor maga, al igual que su madre, y casi se desmalla de la emoción cuando el hombre más grande que había visto la llevo de compras a un lugar increíble con cosas mágicas y después la trajo aquí, todo con el consentimiento de sus tíos, por supuesto, paseo su vista por todos los expectantes, quitando en su camino un par de mechones rojos de su cabello, para centrar su vista en su hermano gemelo, Harry James Potter, con unos alocados cabellos color negro, su mirada verde aburrida e indiferente, siempre con sus audífonos puestos, aun cuando le habían repetido muchas veces que no podía tenerlos el solo los ignoraba, siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué era así?...

- **Griffindor** -el sombrero seleccionador nombro, haciendo a los de dicha casa saltar en jubilo, después de todo, tendrían a uno de los gemelos-que-vivieron, como se les llamaba al haber sobrevivido del que no-debe-ser-nombrado

-Harry James Potter-el nombrado apenas y escucho su llamado, avanzando con cansancio y cierto grado de altanería, tomando asiento...

-" _Slytherin"-_ pensaron la mayoría de los profesores, algo de la actitud del niño les decía que debía estar en Slytherin

Para Harry, esto solo era una perdida de tiempo, aunque, por una razón que desconocía, su marca de nacimiento con forma de rayo en su frente ardía con fuerza cada vez que veía al símbolo de Slytherin, se encogió de hombros, tenia tiempo para averiguar acerca de eso, al igual que su hermana, paseo la vista por todos lados, dedicándole una mirada dura a uno de los maestros que le habían tratado de quitar su reproductor y audífonos...

- **dime, muchacho, ¿Por qué estas aquí?, es obvio que no te interesa en lo mas mínimo-** sin duda los maestros estaban sorprendidos, el gorro siempre se limitaba a nombrar casas y ya, al parecer ese niño le intereso...

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ¿Cómo reaccionaria el ministerio si uno de los gemelos-que-vivió no estudia magia?-el tono del niño era tranquilo pero amenazante, casi como una serpiente

- **sin voluntad la magia no se aprende-** para el sombrero, le era interesante la conversación, le recordaba a su padre, pero con la inteligencia de su madre, todo lo contrario de su hermana, que era una viva imagen de su madre, pero con la misma irresponsabilidad de su padre

-¿voluntad?, !oh!, te refieres a las palabrerías que el ministerio quiere introducirnos en la cabeza, si te refieres a eso, la voluntad es solo un estado efímero de la ignorancia-el niño parecía absorto en su mundo, sin importarle estar desafiando al ministerio delante de todos

- **grandes palabras considerando que eres su consentido-** el pelinegro arqueo una ceja

-¿consentido?, te equivocas de persona, amigo, mi hermana fue antes que yo-señalo con su dedo a su hermana, que ahora estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido en la confusión, que le hizo sacar una tenue sonrisa, solo captada por Snape

- **dime, ¿te interesa sobrevivir?-** un jadeo colectivo resonó, obviamente no preparados para la pregunta, mucho menos para la respuesta

-no-Harry contesto con sinceridad, para el, era lo mismo estar vivo o estar muerto, de cualquier manera, no sentía nada más que indiferencia desde que sus padres murieron, todas las noches era transmitido en su cabeza, aun se preguntaba como podía recordarlo siendo un bebe...

- **¿aun sabiendo que tus padres dieron su vida por ti?**

 **-** aún si no hubiera estado en peligro, ellos iban a morir, solo que gracias a nosotros, su muerte no necesita venganza-el tono plano que usaba sin duda aturdía a los presentes, más a Lily, jamás había escuchado a su hermano hablar tanto

- **realista para un niño-**

-si te quedas en un mundo de fantasía por mucho tiempo, el mundo real te aplastara con más fuerza-

- **es algo obvio que eres hijo de Lily, dime, ya que no puedes irte de aquí, y yo tengo un trabajo que hacer, ¿en que casa te gustaría estar?-** eso sorprendió a los maestros, sin duda, el niño Potter les traería muchas sorpresas

-no me interesa, mientras pueda hacer que el ministerio me deje en paz-lo ultimo lo comento más para si mismo que para los demás

- **bien, ¿Qué te parece Gryffindor?, podrías estrechar lazos con tu hermana-**

-claro, asígname en la casa de los idiotas engreídos-muchos se sorprendieron, porque ese termino era principalmente el que Slytherin usaba

 **-sabes...tu comportamiento, tu modo de hablar, de pensar, de vivir, todo de ti tiene escrito Slytherin-** comento con burla, como si supiera que los deseos del pequeño eran estar ahí y lo estuviera negando

-Slytherin entonces...-

- **antes respóndeme una cosa, ¿en realidad que es lo que eres?, tu esencia es León pero tu corazón es Serpiente, así que respóndeme, Harry James Potter, ¿Qué eres en realidad?-** eso sin duda termino de darle un ataque a los profesores, era imposible que pudiera pasar algo como eso, estarían hablando de un hibrido entre las dos casas que habían sido enemigas desde que Hogwarts se había fundado...

Harry se quedo pensando una respuesta, era cierto, jamás se había puesto a pensar que era lo que haría en un futuro, según lo que había oído, Gryffindor estaba destinado a ser "héroes" en diferentes situaciones o momentos preciso, Slytherin estaba destinado a ser villanos en determinado momento de su vida, pero para el, no le importaba ni la venganza ni intentar ser un héroe

-no soy ninguno, soy un dragón-es sin duda le causo gracia a todos los estudiantes, pero al ver la seriedad de los profesores, se callaron

- **explícate-** con una curiosidad recién descubierta, el gorro pregunto

-la figura del dragón juega un papel importante como dios, guardián o como un monstruo y poderoso enemigo. Se le atribuyen cualidades y habilidades tales como ser poseedor de una gran sabiduría y conocimiento, o pecar de gran avaricia y codicia que le conduzca a devastar poblaciones enteras para apilar grandes tesoros-casi ninguno entendió el significado de eso, por lo que se confundieron

- **¿a que te refieres?-** pregunto el gorro con sumo interés

-mi figura jugara un papel importante como guardián para mis amigos y como un monstruo para quienes intenten dañarlos, soy inteligente pero avaricioso, soy pasivo pero agresivo, soy un héroe y un villano, una serpiente, inteligente, avariciosa, agresiva, un villano, un monstruo, pero también soy un león, pasivo, un héroe, un guardián, eso es lo que significa ser un Dragón-se quito el gorro y camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin, quienes le miraban indiferente al igual que el a ellos

-bueno, esperamos que...-Dumbledore comenzó con su discurso, discurso que Harry ignoro completamente subiendo el volumen de sus audífonos

Sin embargo, para su molestia, una chica le pico las costillas con su codo, fijándose bien, pudo apreciar que su cabello era de dos colores, en los que predominaba el rubio y en las puntas de color rojo, sus labios carnosos y rosados, su nariz pequeña y facciones delineadas y ojos de un inusual color rojo, como todas las chicas de su edad, tenia un casi inexistente pecho, pero algo que sorprendió a Harry, y de seguro a muchos otros, es que poseía un considerable trasero...

No es que el Potter fuera pervertido ni nada por el estilo, es solo que una vez oyó que una mujer se define por sus medidas, obviamente no creyó en eso, pero tenia que aceptar que tenia un poco de razón, era contradictorio, si, pero no podía hacer nada

-soy Daniela Samanta Roberfort, un gusto en conocerte niño-que-sobrevivió-sonrió con burla, Harry parpadeo

-no hay muchas personas en Slytherin que sonrían así-señalo lo obvio, obteniendo una pequeña mueca de la chica

-que su personalidad no te engañe, ella es Slytherin a toda regla, puede pensar más fríamente que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-un chico rubio, más o menos de su altura, de ojos igual a Samanta, rápidamente lo identifico como su hermano

-¿en serio?, pero se ve tan adorable-sonrió burlón, no era alguien rencoroso, pero siempre devolvía las bromas, ganando una cara de fastidio de Samanta y una pequeña carcajada del rubio

-soy Oscar Amaro Roberfort, su hermano-extendió su mano con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico le caía bien

-Harry James Potter-la estrechó, igual con una pequeña sonrisa, estas personas eran menos irritantes que todas las que ha conocido

En la mesa de los maestros, estos veían interesados la platica, no muchos Slytherin se llevaban bien con un simple intercambio de palabras, al parecer, el niño Potter estaba hablando en serio en cuanto a que seria un guardián

Internamente Snape tenia un caos, el hijo de su mejor amiga y amor platónico era tan parecido a ella e igualmente parecido a James, en físico era una copia al carbón de James, pero su comportamiento era igual al suyo, pudo sentir el potencial del niño, y sus ojos verdes oscuros reflejaban todo lo que esta pensando, iguales a los de Lily, sus movimientos, iguales a los de James, era una perfecta mescla de los dos, sin que ninguna personalidad predominara, como si Lily y James estuviera viviendo dentro de el

Todo lo contrario a la niña, físicamente era una copia al carbón de Lily, pero no pasaba de ahí, su comportamiento, su modo de hablar, sus movimientos, sus ojos, todo de ella tenia escrito James, Snape no pudo evitar pensar que James se estaba burlando de él aun después de muerto, dejando en claro que Lily era suya

-pueden comenzar a comer-Dumbledore por fin se callo e hizo aparecer la comida, asombrando a todos los novatos, su mirada se poso sobre la joven Potter, quien se encontraba riendo junto a una niña pelirroja y una castaña, sonrío, Lily era igual a su madre, su mirada se movió hasta clavarse en el joven Potter, quien estaba conversando tranquilamente con una joven rubia de puntas rojas y un rubio, igual sonrío, al menos pudo hacer amigos, sin más, comenzó a comer

-y dime Harry ¿Qué se siente ser el-niño-que-sobrevivió?-pregunto interesado Oscar, jamás espero entablar una amistad tan rápido, y menos con el niño más famoso de todo el mundo mágico, pero bueno, así estaban las cosas

-no he tenido ningún trato especial, deberías preguntarle a Lily, ella es la consentida-Samanta hizo una mueca

-en serio, debe haber algo bueno-alentó, y Harry se puso a pensar, en realidad no encontraba nada bueno...

-mmm...supongo que una vez me hicieron el desayuno-comento un poco dudoso, en realidad no estaba seguro del todo

-¿solo eso?-Samanta se escandalizo, si lo mejor que recuerda es que hicieron su desayuno, no quiso ni pensar como fue su vida antes

-bueno, al menos aquí tienes las tres comidas más importantes-Oscar bromeo, a pesar de ser de Slytherin no era de su agrado el ambiente pesado y serio que los demás mantenían

-si, eso a cambio de estar en una escuela-se encogió de hombros, para diversión de los hermanos

Con Lily las cosas tampoco iban mal, conoció a una niña pelirroja, a su parecer muy bonita para los niños y una castaña que era demasiado sabelotodo, pero aun así le callo bien casi al instante, ellas era Ronda Wesley y Hermione Granger

-oye, Lily, ¿tu hermano siempre es así?-Ron pregunto con interés, mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba

-si, de hecho, es la primera vez que lo veo hablar tanto, ¿Por qué?, acaso te gusta-Lily no sabia porque, pero algo de eso le molestaba, el hecho de que su hermano este con alguien

-e-eh n-n-no e-es s-solo...-la cara de Ron se ilumino en color rojo como su cabello, admitía que le gustaba, aunque sea un poco, pero que se lo dijeran de frente...era vergonzoso

-vaya, no sabia que te gustaban los mayores-Hermione comento burlona, Ron la había esto molestando y era el momento de devolvérsela

-¿mayor?, Harry tiene nuestra edad-Ron contra dijo, intentando no gritar, si sus hermanas la escuchaban, seria su fin

-¿no te diste cuenta?, se nota que es muy inteligente, por lo cual, no esta a tu alcance-Hermione comento con aires de derrota, se podía dar cuenta de que el hermano de Lily era más inteligente que ella

-ya lo veremos-Ron se paro y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, dispuesta a hablar con Harry, ya saben el dicho, una mujer enojada comente locuras

-¿Qué estas haciendo...?-Lily la siguió, por una parte para evitar problemas y por otra para escuchar más la voz de su hermano, siempre que la escuchaba, no importaba si eran frases cortas, su pecho se calentaba de manera placentera

-espérenme...-Hermione también las siguió, tenia el presentimiento de que aprendería más si tenia una platica directa con el joven Potter

-por cierto, ¿Qué hay con esa presentación "soy un Dragón"-Samanta hizo una mala imitación de Harry, poniendo una cara indiferente y un tono plano, ganando risas de los dos

-no lo se, solamente se me ocurrió-contesto Harry divertido, !dios¡, el pelinegro no podía recordar cuando fue que se divirtió tanto como ahora, posiblemente nunca

-aunque sonaste muy cool-Oscar dijo, en realidad le pareció increíble, maldecía interiormente el no haber venido con un discurso preparado

-si bueno, tengo que serlo, soy un Dragón-Harry hablo con seriedad, con sus ojos verdes oscuros brillando con determinación, todo fue silencio hasta...

-!jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-los tres se pusieron a reír de manera escandalosa, ganando miradas curiosas de los demás, solo ellos tres se estaban riendo, de hecho, podrían jurar que el sombrero se equivoco de casa, de no ser porque las bromas eran pasadas y su humor era negro

-H-Harry-Ron se mordió la lengua, molesta, no era una niña que tartamudea por algo tan patético como hablarle a un niño

-¿s-si?-Harry se limpio una lagrima, en serio, su vida no iba a ser tan aburrida como esperó

-Harry, ¿Cómo estas?-Lily le quito la palabra a Ron, quien le dedico una mirada molesta, que ella ignoró

-oh, Lily, estoy bien-Harry regreso a su tono monótono, que confundió un poco a Lily y sus amigas, Samanta y Oscar solo veían indiferentes, hace apenas unos instantes Harry les confesó que Lily era una consentida, y eso era lo que más despreciaban

-ellas son Hermione y Ron mis amigas-señalo a cada una, quienes saludaron de manera tímida

-un gusto-Harry levanto la mano de manera indiferente, a veces su hermana podía ser muy energética para su gusto

-¿no nos vas a presentar, Harry?-Oscar interrumpió con una sonrisa a la castaña, quien se puso un poco nerviosa

-si, ellos son Oscar y Samanta-señalo a cada uno, Harry sonrió divertido al ver como Oscar le giñaba un ojo a Hermione y esta se sonrojaba

-bueno, soy su hermana, Lily, un gusto-Lily puso su mejor sonrisa a la rubia de puntas rojas frente a ella, le era incomodo su mirada indiferente

-un gusto-Samanta no trataba de disimular su desagrado por que ellas estuvieran aquí, de hecho, solo las soportaba porque no quería tener problemas el primer día y deshonrar a su familia

-ya deja de avergonzar a la niña-Harry interrumpió los coqueteos de Oscar a Hermione, quien estaba tan roja que el cabello de su hermana palidecía en comparación

-¿Por qué?, se ve tan tierna-Hermione se sonrojo aun más por el cumplido y Harry solo alzo una ceja, antes de abrir los ojos en shock, ganando miradas curiosas de todos

-ya veo...lolicon-Harry miro con asco a su amigo, mientras se alejaba despacio, como si temiera que le hiciera algo

El silencio reino en ese peculiar grupo, los de Slytherin dando miradas planas y los de Gryffindor confundidos...

-!no soy un lolicon!-chillo Oscar escandalizado, haciendo una replica exacta de la pintura "el grito"

-!jajajajajajajajaja!-Samanta y Harry se pusieron a reír, tanto, que casi se ponían a rodar en el piso de la risa

-!oigan!, no deberían estar conversando con una sangre sucia-un niño rubio con claro asco, señalando a Hermione, quien le asesino con la mirada

Todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio, Harry inmediatamente lo identifico como Draco Malfoy, el había previsto que seria un problema, principalmente por su arrogancia y su odio por los "sangre sucia", además, en el tren que los trajo aquí, venia hablando sobre su padre y su puesto en el ministerio...

-¿tu eres...?-Oscar gruño, tenia presente que muchos de su casa odiaban a los "sangre sucia" por lo cual no tardarían en explotar contra la castaña, cosa que el por supuesto que no lo permitiría

-Draco Malfoy y exijo que dejen de hablarle a esa sangre sucia o si no...-el rubio grito, antes de congelarse al sentir una penetrante mirada verdosa y fría

-o si no ¿Qué...?-la voz glacial del Potter congelo a todos, incluso a los maestros, al perecer el niño no estaba jugando

-m-m-mi p-p-padre es parte del ministerio...-el Malfoy no sabia de donde saco el valor de pronunciar esas palabras, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como la mirada del Potter se hacia mas fría y pesada

-lo siento por tu padre, tener a un hijo como tu que deshonre a su familia...-ahora comprendían porque el gorro seleccionador puso al pelinegro en Slytherin, las palabras cargadas de veneno junto a ese tono calmado pero amenazante del niño era como si el mismo Señor Oscuro estuviera hablando atreves del Potter, o al menos eso pensaban lo maestros

-¿q-que...?-susurro el rubio en shock

-si, después de todo, solo eres una persona que se jaca de ser algo que no es escudándose detrás de su padre

El rubio apretó los dientes, mirando con odio al pelinegro, que le regresaba una mirada fría y sin sentimientos con su verdosa mirada, dejando en claro que no le convenía responder, con frustración, volvió a su vista de nuevo a su plato de comida, internamente pensando en las palabras de Potter y su venganza

-vaya, al parecer el niño-que-vivió no estaba jugando-comento con burla la de puntas rojas, aunque internamente agradecida, a diferencia de su hermano, ella sabia que con una sola palabra del "rubio oxigenado" toda su familia se iría a la deshonra, el hecho de que Harry interviniera fue conveniente

-¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?, mis palabras fueron en serio, cualquiera que se meta con mis amigos no sobrevivirá para ver otro día-comento distraídamente, se acababa de dar cuenta de que en serio la comida de ahí era poco saludable, muy pocas cosas eran realmente apetecibles, al menos a su gusto

Unos pocos minutos después, el director dio indicaciones de entrar a los dormitorios, junto con el recorrido de las instalaciones, y la contraseña de la sala común, en fin, para Harry todo era predecible, aunque la contraseña le llamo la atención

- _"las serpientes son oscuras, pues el sol no las alcanza"_

Era la contraseña, el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en los miles de significados que esa frase tenia, aunque no era nada raro, siempre que algo llamaba su atención lo examinaba hasta el cansancio...

La sala común era una porquería, a su parecer, el lugar era frío, con diferentes cabezas de animales colgadas en las paredes, con la chimenea a penas dando calor, el Potter no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tipo de acondicionadores de interiores contrataba la escuela?

Las habitaciones eran compartidas, y, aunque parezca mentira, eran mixtas, hombres y mujeres en una misma habitación, sin supervisión y de noche, sin duda, será divertido, pensó el Potter con un poco de perversidad

-oye, Harry, ¿crees que esta noche podamos dormir?-la voz de Oscar sacó de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, quien volteo en la dirección en la que estaba viendo, solo para ver a un chico y una chica de séptimo año, con la chica montada en el regazo del chico, prácticamente comiéndose a besos

-lo dudo-sonrió con diversión, antes de pasar a una más pervertida al ver como la chica se quitaba la camisa dejando ver un sostén de encaje negro que se apegaba perfecto a sus pechos medianos

-bueno, igual, no tengo tantas ganas de dormir-Oscar estaba en el mismo estado que Harry, solo que con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia sueño en lo más mínimo

-!hey!-se quejaron los dos al recibir un golpe de Samanta, quien parecía enojada, no, los dos estaban seguros de que estaba enojada

-los ojos en la almohada-ordeno, era consiente de lo que esos dos harían, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esos dos vieran algo tan privado

-si-respondieron desanimados, dejando que sus cuerpos caigan en el suave colchón, hundiendo sus caras en la almohada, frustrados

Sonriendo con diversión, Samanta hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que los gemidos comenzaban a sonar en la habitación, junto con las quejas de los demás...

 **!Y CORTE¡**

 **Como les digo, subiré los 3 capítulos aquí hoy mismo y después seguiré subiendo como normalmente lo hacia..**

 **Que La Voluntad y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida, se despide Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	2. Chapter 2: El tiempo pasa, La mala idea

**!11 Favoritos y 13 Fllows¡, !muchas gracias a todos¡, siendo sincero cuando publique esta historia no esperaba que tuviera ni siquiera 1 favorito...**

 **!pero enserio muchas gracias por su apoyo¡**

 **Sin más, el capitulo...**

 **-MESES DESPUÉS-**

Para el joven Potter, su estadía en Hogwarts fue mejor de lo que esperó, aun recordaba su primera noche, Harry aun podía sentir la poderosa erección entre sus bóxer después de unos cuantos minutos del concierto de gemidos y los sonidos sucios de piel chocando con piel

Fuera de eso, todo pasó como en una escuela normal, comían, entraban a clases, jugaba con Oscar y Samanta, jugaba bromas a los maestros y cosas así...

Aunque en clase de pociones, Harry se sentía observado por su maestro, lo cual le hacia tener escalofríos en la espalda, el pelinegro estaba casi seguro de que Snape tiraba para el otro lado...

-hola, Harry-la voz de Oscar lo saco de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro lo vio extrañado, pero Harry se encogió de hombros, cosa que Oscar imito

-hola, ¿Qué cuentas?-pregunto distraídamente, mientras observaba su plato, aun consideraba que no estaba balanceado para nada

-nada, todo normal, ¿tienes algún paquete?-señalo las lechuzas que dejaban caer paquetes desde el cielo, una de las cuales callo frente a Oscar, quien se sentó al lado de Harry

-no lo creo, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-para Harry seria algo normal que sus tíos no le enviaran nada, no es como si quisiese algo

-veamos-el Roberfort abrió el paquete con curiosidad, misma que se convirtió en pavor ante la mirada curiosa de Harry

-y bien...-pregunto Harry, impaciente por saber, a lo cual Oscar voltea el paquete a su lado, inmediatamente se puso blanco del miedo y aparto la mirada

Dentro del paquete había unos mangas yaoi del fuerte, se podía apreciar claramente en la imagen de la portada, cosa que el escritor de este fic se niega a describir para evitar traumas

-hey, siento la tardanza, ¿de que me perdí?-Samanta llegó, había tenido problemas con MacGonagall en su clase y tuvo que quedarse a escuchar su sermón, a parte de quitarle diez puntos a su casa

Arqueo una ceja al ver a su hermano a punto de vomitar y a Harry más pálido de lo normal, sin decir nada, los chicos señalaron la caja sobre la mesa como si fuera el mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas, lo que genero curiosidad en la chica

Samanta con curiosidad se acercó a la mesa, después de una semana, había aprendido que Harry no era alguien que se asustaba con facilidad, y su hermano...bueno, el era más miedoso que un niño con pañales

Rápidamente su cara ardió en fuego de vergüenza, !le dijo a su madre que lo pusiera a su nombre!, más rápido que cierto superhéroe de rojo, usó un hechizo que había aprendido estas semanas al estar adelantada en su clase, y con un movimiento de varita, mando la caja a la mochila especial que su madre había hechizado para que no tuviese fondo

Los chicos la miraron con incredibilidad, poniéndola más roja de lo que estaba, un silencio muy incomodo se formo en el ambiente, incluso todos en su casa se habían callado...

-y-yo...no se que decir-murmuro Oscar totalmente fuera de sí, él estaba consiente de que su hermana era rara, pero que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas era...

-a-al menos sé que no es tuya-en un vano intento de aligerar el ambiente, Harry murmuro una broma, que al menos sacó una ligera risa a los demás, aunque el ambiente seguía igual de incomodo

-s-solo olvídenlo...por favor-murmuro Samanta, sentándose frente a Harry, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Oscar, rogando a cualquier deidad que sacara esas imágenes de su cabeza para siempre...

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily estaba mirando a su hermano con anhelo, desde que entraron a Hogwarts se propuso conversar y conocer más a su hermano gemelo, aunque fallando estrepitosamente

En un principio culpo a sus amigas, quienes siempre que estaba buscando a Harry la acompañaban, cosa que su hermano no quería y por eso era tan frío con ellas

Luego, se culpó a sí misma, en esta semana se pasó a rememorar su estadía con sus tíos, y recordó que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la existencia de Harry en la casa...

Cumpleaños, cenas donde toda la familia asistía, desayuno, comida, viajes de familia, idas al zoológico, al museo, al acuario, juguetes, Lily ni siquiera tiene la certeza de que su hermano tuviera un cuarto donde pasar la noche...

Paso toda una noche llorando en su habitación, la cual por cierto estaba separada de los hombres, sus amigas constantemente intentaban consolarla, incluso después de contarles todo lo que hizo indirectamente a su hermano

Después de cansarse de llorar, Lily decidió hacer todo lo posible para que su hermano la perdonase, pero le resultaba difícil, aún así no se rendía todavía, MacGonagall le había dicho que tenían una clase en conjunto con Slytherin, la del manejo de escobas, así que sabia que tenia una oportunidad

-y ¿Qué es lo que intentaras hoy?-pregunto Ron interesada, no era nada nuevo que Lily intentara algo todos los días, aunque siempre le sorprendían sus planes

-hoy tenemos una clase en conjunto con Slytherin, la del manejo de la escoba, según MacGonagall me informo, intentare acercarme a él e iniciar una conversación, para luego pasar a disculparme, así de simple-Lily no tuvo tiempo de crear un plan, por lo que lo acaba de improvisar, igual tenia la esperanza de que funcionase

-okey, al menos este es más normal-murmuro Hermione, aún recordaba los viejos planes que implicaban libretos o noquear a su hermano

-y al menos no tenemos que arruinar esa hermosa cara-murmuro Ron, aun recordaba que un plan involucraba darle al Potter con una sartén

Y sin más, volvieron a comer y reír por tonterías como hacían normalmente...

Regresando a la mesa de Slytherin, el ambiente incomodo se había dispersado, aunque los chicos aun molestaban a Samanta por lo sucedido, claro, después de superar el shock inicial

-oye Harry, ¿Qué harás después de las clases?-Oscar estaba intentando cambiar un poco el tema, si bien, ya lo había superado, aún le era un poco incomodo

-pues...creo que iré a la biblioteca, escuche de uno de los de séptimo grado mencionar sobre un hechizo interesante-eso levanto al curiosidad de los hermanos, después de todo, con el tiempo descubrieron que para Harry era muy extraño tener curiosidad, y siempre era algo grandioso cualquier cosa que le diera curiosidad

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?-pregunto Samanta, entendió que iba a ser extremadamente divertido al ver como Harry sonreía, una sonrisa demasiado inocente

-un hechizo que puede convertir agua en wiski-Harry sonrió con diversión al ver como las mandíbulas de los hermanos caían al suelo, eran demasiado fácil de impresionar

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Samanta totalmente impresionada, Harry siempre sabia donde estaban las cosas interesantes, algo que por supuesto estaba buscando

-no lo sé, Danny-sonrió al ver como Samanta se sonrojaba, descubrió hace unos días que le avergonzaba que le llamaran por su primer nombre, cosa que Harry por supuesto aprovechaba

-!n-no me digas así¡-Samanta apretó los puños mientras se paraba, con la cara roja, y pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos...la reacción fue natural

-!mis ojos¡

-!es demasiado tierna¡

-!mierda¡

Eso y mas se escucho, sorprendentemente, en la mesa de Slytherin, los cuales no pudieron ignorar al grupo como siempre, y acabaron con una hemorragia nasal

-bueno...ahí van los honorables Slytherin-comento divertido Harry, viendo a la mitad de su casa tirados sobre un charco de su propia sangre y la otra mitad con la cara roja, igualmente desmayados, pero con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres se mantenían impasibles, aunque un poco celosas de que la rubia de puntas rojas haya acaparado la atención de todos los hombres

-mira quien habla-comento Oscar al ver como, disimuladamente, Harry limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz

-n-no se de que hablas-y aparto la mirada, levemente avergonzado, aun no podía creer que la de puntas rojas fuera tan tierna, demasiado...

-l-lo siento-Samanta se sentó de nuevo, avergonzada, aun no entendía muy bien que acaba de pasar, pero las exclamaciones de sus compañeros rápidamente le dieron una idea

-bueno, si incluso Harry cayo en tus encantos, supongo que tienen razón-comento Oscar divertido, algo le decía que iba a tener muchas formas de avergonzar al pelinegro

-como sea, volviendo al tema, si me ayudan a encontrar el libro indicado, los tres saldremos muy beneficiados-corto Harry, no tenia ganas de soportar al castaño, otra cosa es que le encantaban los libros de magia, incluso estaba terminando el libro de primer año, por lo que iba mas avanzado que los demás, aunque ningún maestro lo supiera realmente

-si, me interesa, ¿sabes la cantidad de dinero que pagarían los demás por conseguir una botellas de wiski?-exclamó emocionado el castaño, ciertamente no podía encontrar que hacer con tanta cantidad de dinero

-¿venderlo?, ¿Por qué no mejor lo tomamos nosotros?-pregunto Samanta, interesada en saber en que se siente tomar alcohol, algo raro en niños de 12 años

-tsk, tsk, tsk, amigos, se limitan mucho-Harry movió el dedo negativamente, consiguiendo una mirada curiosa de sus compañeros

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-curioseaba el castaño, también sabia que Harry tenia mucha más mentalidad de adulto que de niño, lo cual aun los sacaba de apuros

-imagínense la cantidad de información que nos podrían dar a cambio de las botellas, respuestas de exámenes, mejores bromas, tareas, chismes, inclusive poner hechizos de vigilancia en la sala del director-Harry sonreía ante cada idea, por supuesto que los de séptimo año no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que les esperaba, ya que pocas veces iban a la biblioteca, incluso al que escucho creía que era solo un cuento, !que divertido¡

Los hermanos tragaron saliva al ver como sonreía Harry, astuto y divertido, como si estuviera a punto de hacer lo que quiera contigo, como si fueras su presa, Oscar incluso tembló al ver como su sonrisa se hacia colmilluda y peligrosa

Samanta, por otra parte, estaba emocionada, prácticamente serian los amos de Hogwarts, nada seria secreto para ellos, nada les faltaría, nada que no pudieran conseguir, sin duda, ser amiga del pelinegro tenia muchas ventajas, aunque un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que prometía nada bueno a sus enemigos

-aunque aun no he resuelto el tema de tenerlos ligados completamente, es algo obvio que los primeros días todos querrán una, y nosotros seremos los únicos que tendremos, pero después se hará muy común que por la escuela circulen botellas y no habrá necesidad de ir a nosotros-comento Harry, era algo común que siempre se adelantara unos cuantos pasos para verificar que tan efectivo era su plan, aunque casi nunca encontraba fallas

-creo que leí sobre un hechizo para hacer a una persona dependiente de algo-comento Samanta, ahora entendía la utilidad de leer libros de la que tanto habla su mama

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Harry, era algo muy conveniente para ellos, además, siempre es bueno tener variedad en sus hechizos

-en un libro que me regalo mi papa de cumpleaños, solo lo ojee por un rato, pero creo haber visto un tipo de hechizo un tanto viejo para hacer a las personas dependientes a otras personas, pero creo que tendrá el mismo efecto, ¿no?-comento pensando si seria acertada su idea, por puro reflejo se quedo mirando a Harry, quien también estaba pensativo

-y que...¿funcionara?-pregunto el castaño, en temas de pociones no era un maestro como lo eran su hermana y su mejor amigo, pero entendía el concepto básico, por lo que quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera

-mmm...he oído de una poción parecida, una poción de amor, si, creo que solo habrá que modificar unos pocos ingredientes para que, en vez de enamorarse de la persona que este parada frente a la persona que lo ingiera, se enamore del wiski y por defecto, se hagan dependientes-analizo Harry, ya imaginando que tipo de poción era de la que hablaba su amiga, además, tendrían que hacer varias pruebas, no estaba totalmente seguro de que el amor era igual a la dependencia, pero lo dejaría de lado por el momento

-si, de todos modos traeré el libro con la receta después de clases, por cierto, ¿Qué clase nos toca después de la comida?

-manejo de escoba-contesto Oscar emocionado, era muy bueno en eso, aunque no sabia porque sentía que le iba a causar problemas

-bueno, reorganicemos nuestro plan, Harry, ilumínanos, por favor-Samanta pidió, sabia que Harry ya lo tenia todo resuelto, incluso estaba comenzando a pensar que eran un tipo de pandilla y el pelinegro era el líder

-primero, buscaremos el hechizo para convertir agua en wiski, lo practicaremos un par de veces para asegurarnos de que nos salga perfecto, después, averiguaremos los ingredientes necesarios para la

poción de Samanta, intercambiaremos botellas por los ingredientes, y finalmente lo ponemos en el wiski-recibiendo un asentimiento de sus amigos, Harry sonrió contento, al parecer sus amigos estaban tan locos como él

Llevaba rato observándolos, viendo como cuchicheaban cosas y el pelinegro sonreía, Snape pudo notar el brillo malicioso en los ojos del Potter, iguales a los de Lily cuando iba a hacer una travesura, solo que las travesuras de ella no iba a ser peligrosas, en cambio con el Potter, Snape dudaba que fuera con buenas intenciones

Un par de ojos más intercambiaban de lugares entre los dos hermanos Potter, al contrario de Snape, esta mirada era llena de maldad disfrazada de timidez, oyen concejos en su cabeza de un ente desconocido, quien tampoco parecía ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a que Potter era el más indicado para sus planes, al parecer era una decisión difícil...

-por cierto ¿tus audífonos?-pregunto el castaño, el primer día parecía no querer separarse de ellos y que ahora no los trajera consigo era algo curioso

El pelinegro toco su cuello, comprobando, efectivamente, que sus audífonos no estaban, sin mediar palabra salió corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin, para desconcierto de todos

-vamos-exclamo Samanta, ya corriendo detrás de Harry, mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba la cara de terror que el pelinegro tenia al salir del gran comedor

-si-un poco vacilante al principio, Oscar la siguió, un poco aturdido por los acontecimientos

 **-SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN-**

Harry llego corriendo a su litera, rebuscando en su cama, en su baúl, en su armario, nada, en ninguna parte, eso lo desespero, ese era el único regalo que sus padres le habían dejado

Si, y aunque Lily no lo supiera, su collar en forma de un corazón lila también era recuerdo de sus padres, el se había enterado de eso debido a que escucho a escondidas la platica de sus tíos

Y de pronto, la sala se oscureció más de lo que estaba, los cuadros mágicos que estaban viendo temblaba y lloraban, los pisos de todo Hogwarts temblaron y el cielo se lleno de nubes negras dejando caer truenos escalofriantes

Sobre la cama de Draco Malfoy, una nota, escrita a puño y letra por el mencionado...

-"para que aprendas a no meterte con tus superiores, Potter"

Junto a los pedazos de sus audífonos, el ultimo recuerdo de sus padres, el único regalo que ha tenido en toda su vida...

-o-o-oye, Harry, ¿t-todo bien?-pregunto Oscar, con las piernas temblorosas y a punto de vomitar del miedo, había sentido miedo por diversas personas, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir tanto miedo como Harry

-H-Harry, v-vamos amigo, t-tranquilízate-Samanta estaba igual que su hermano, conocía esta sensación, era lo que su padre hacia para espantar a personas indeseadas de la casa, pero era tan diferente, su padre lo hacia hasta que quedaran desmallados, pero Harry era una cosa totalmente diferente, era como si se alimentara de tu miedo y no dejaba que te desmallaras, una cosa horrible

Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva cuando el Potter les clavo la mirada enzima, una fría y sin sentimientos, cruel y despiadada, exigiendo sangre...

El pelinegro avanzó sin prestarle atención a sus amigos, ya le mostraría al bastardo quien era el superior, y lo aprendería con sangre, después de todo, las letras con sangre entran...

 **-GRAN SALÓN-SEGUNDOS ANTES-**

-oye Draco, ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?, me refiero a lo de Potter-pregunto un alumno gordo al rubio, quien sonreía con arrogancia

-claro, !Potter tiene que aprender quienes son sus superiores¡-exclamo con arrogancia, haciendo que su voz retumbara por el gran salón, llamando la atención de todos

-¿se puede saber que es lo que hizo?, señor Malfoy-pregunto Dumbledore, algo le decía que no le gustaría el resultado

-nada, director-contesto con miedo, si descubrían lo que había hecho de seguro le notificarían a su padre

-Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que hable, si no quiere problemas-amenazo Snape con su típico tono frio e indiferente que le puso lo pelos de punta a todos

-b-bueno yo...-y de inmediato se callo, al igual que todos en la habitación, a punto de vaciar sus vejigas del miedo

Una terrible sensación lleno la sala, junto con temblores constantes y truenos cayendo con fuerza a los alrededores de Hogwarts...

Los profesores se miraron, sabían claramente que era manifestación de poder mágico, uno demasiado fuerte, discretamente, Dumbledore reviso la barrera que rodeaba la escuela de posibles enemigos, pero no encontró nada...

Pasos comenzaron a resonar por los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor, mientras la manifestación de poder mágico se hacia más intensa y más grande...

Las puertas fueron abiertas suavemente, dejando ver la silueta que atormentara a muchos durante días...

Ahí, parado, Harry James Potter, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos verdosos, cubierto de un manto de magia de color rojo brillante, los presentes podían jurar ver la mirada penetrante y afilada del Potter...

Sin pensarlo camino hacia Malfoy, quien tenia una mancha de dudosa procedencia en sus pantalones, rápidamente todos le abrieron paso para que tomara asiento frente a el, cosa que hizo, para terror del mencionado...

- **dime, ¿Quién es tu superior?** -la voz del Potter sonó distorsionada, como si tres voces se mesclaran, solo una persona fue capaz de reconocer esas voces, los demás, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando no llorar del miedo

-t-tu-murmuro lleno de miedo, demostrando que solo es un cobarde, cosa que hacia a Harry sonreír

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta, el pelinegro lanzo un puñetazo a la nariz de Draco, rompiéndola y haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo

- **entonces...¿aprendiste a no meterte conmigo, tu superior?-** pregunto el Potter con una sonrisa cruel, que espanto a la mayoría de los presentes

-s-si-murmuro con miedo y frustración, ni siquiera su padre le hacia sentir tanto miedo

 **-y cuando hablas con tu padre, ¿le dirás lo que esta sucediendo?** -pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

-n-no

- **excelente** -

Y sin más se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, con Samanta y Oscar siguiéndolo, ambos preocupados por el comportamiento de Harry...

-le recuerdo que tiene clase de escobas en media hora, Señor Potter, después de eso me gustaría que pasara a mi oficina-la vos de Dumbledore interrumpió el paso de Harry, quien sin siquiera voltearse...

- **lo tendré presente** -y salió de ahí, dejando a todos aun congelados del miedo...

 **-SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN-**

En la litera del Potter, el dueño de dicha litera se encontraba tirado, observando fijamente esos audífonos, el único regalo que ha tenido en su vida, el único recuerdo verdadero de su familia, lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo...

Las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, ahora mismo agradecía estar solo, sus amigos de seguro lo verían como a un monstruo y no estaba preparado para eso, aun no...

Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo de si quiera imaginarse sus miradas, pero por ahora no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia que encontrar algún hechizo de reparo para sus audífonos...

Pero el simple hecho de levantarse de la cama le causaba pavor, suspiro, por una vez en su vida, dejaría que sus emociones se expresaran por él en lugar de palabras...

-y-yo...lo siento-murmuro con voz quebrada, para segundos después poner los restos de sus audífonos en su pecho y llorar...

Llorar sin restricciones, sin preocuparse por que alguien lo viera, sin preocuparse si parecía débil, simplemente lloro todo lo que no había llorado a lo largo de sus 12 años de su vida...

Lloro la negligencia de sus tíos, la muerte de sus padres, la terrible infancia que había pasado, imagino las caras de sus amigos, llenas de odio y miedo, lloro todo lo que había estado aguantando desde que tenia uso de razón...

-ya, tranquilo, todo estará bien-una voz cálida hablo en su oído al mismo tiempo que unos delicados y suaves brazos lo rodeaban, inmediatamente la identifico

-S-Samanta-en un vano intento de secar sus lagrimas, Harry paso sus manos sobre sus ojos, no podía parecer débil ante quien posiblemente lo odiaba

-tranquilo, no tienes nada que ocultar, eres humano no un robot-comento divertida, aunque por dentro estaba devastada, con el tiempo que había conocido a Harry siempre se veía sereno y calmado, hasta cierto punto confiado, si, pero nunca con malas intenciones, y verlo en ese estado le partía el alma...

Harry no contesto, simplemente se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Samanta, no sabia porque pero algo en esa niña lo reconfortaba, simplemente se mantuvo abrazado a ella...

-¿Quién te dio los audífonos?-pregunto Samanta, mentiría si dijera que no estaba celosa con la idea de que una amiga más cercana que ella misma se los haya regalado, aunque sin razón aparente...

-mis padres, antes de morir me regalaron los audífonos, el único regalo que he recibido en mi vida... el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres...-finalizo con amargura, acorrucándose más en Samanta

-siempre vivirán en tu corazón mientras los recuerdes-sonrió con cariño, no sabia porque pero ese niño sacaba lo mejor de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo

-ya lo sé, aunque no niego que necesitaba que alguien me lo recordaba-admitió, en estos momentos se sentía muy débil como para poder mentir

-siempre nos tendrás, Harry-la voz de Oscar a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear, para verlo sonriendo recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados

-¿desde cuando...?-rápidamente se separo de Samanta y limpio su cara, ante la diversión de los hermanos

-oye, tranquilo, todos tenemos unos momentos de debilidad, nada que unos amigos no podamos guardar-guiño un ojo con complicidad, a lo cual Harry le sonrió agradecido

Harry se levantó del piso, ayudando a Samanta, agradecido de que no lo odiaran y que guardaran en secreto su pequeño momento de debilidad, cosa que seria el primero y el ultimo...

-bueno, suficiente de cursilerías por el resto de mi vida, ahora, vamos a la clase de manejo de escobas-dijo tranquilamente, caminando hacia la salida, no paso mucho tiempo para que sus amigos lo flanquearan

-!y tenemos a Harry de vuelta¡-se rio Oscar, contento de que su mejor amigo se recompusiera, aunque algo asombrado de que tan rápido se recompuso

-aunque será demasiado problemático, es bueno tenerte de vuelta-comento distraídamente Samanta, ocultando muy bien su alegría

-bueno, prepárense para el caos-y sin más salió de ahí...

 **!Y CORTE¡**

 **Hola de nuevo, si, esteeee...creo que me pase un poco por la escena donde Harry entra en el modo súper mega ultra boss, lo sé, es un poco ridículo considerando que apenas esta entrando en el mundo de la magia...**

 **!Pero no pude evitar escribirla¡**

 **En el próximo capitulo se aclarara porque Harry y sus amigos van avanzados en todo lo referente a la magia...**

 **Si tienen algunos concejos o criticas por favor que no sea tan severa en cuanto al poder tan excesivo de Harry**

 **Sin más, Que La Voluntad y Determinación Guíen Su Vida, se despide Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	3. Chapter 3: Despues del desastre

**Buenas...**

 **Antes de empezar con el cap...**

 **!te agradesco mucho the black shield¡**

 **!mi primer comentario¡**

 **!estoy tan feliz que podria hacer un maldito FanFiction de ti¡**

 **Okey no...**

 **Pero enserio, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, se aprecia mucho más de lo que se imaginan...**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el cap...**

 **-DESPUÉS DEL DESASTRE-**

Una vez llegaron a la clase, la cual se daría en exteriores, Harry no pudo evitar suspirar, todos lo veían con miedo, aunque la maestra lo estudiaba, probablemente tratando de descubrir si era una amenaza, cosa que por supuesto molestaba un poco al pelinegro...

-bien, comenzaremos con la clase, todos pónganse al lado izquierdo de su escoba-ordeno la maestra con un tono estricto, aunque sin despegar la mirada del Potter, no lo consideraba como un enemigo, pero tampoco como un aliado, en realidad era demasiado confuso

Así se hizo, aunque Harry no pudo evitar pensar que seria como un juego de niños, era cierto que tenia mucha información acerca del mundo mágico, pero no quitaba el hecho de que apenas llevaba una semana de saber de su existencia, muchos se sorprenderían al saber eso y le dirían que es imposible, pero no para el, el tenia el maravilloso don de la memoria fotográfica, con solo ojear una vez cualquier cosa, lo memorizaba, por eso es tan listo en ciertos temas, pera al no haber leído ningún libro de manejo de escoba, desconocía completamente el tema, por lo que era absurdo a su parecer...

Oscar era un tema totalmente diferente, era un maestro en la escoba, se sentía ofendido de que lo trataran como principiante, aunque le ofendió aún mas la mirada de aburrimiento de Harry, !era blasfemia!, el arte de montar una escoba era sagrado, puro y honorable...

Samanta se sentía confundida, en el camino hacia su clase había repasado los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos y no encontraba ninguna lógica a su comportamiento, ella había trabajado muy duro para parecer una niña fuerte y sin sentimientos, para no ser molestada en Hogwarts, y venia un niño famoso y le hacia mostrar su actitud más débil, simplemente no lo entendía, aunque pronto recordó las palabras de su madre...

-" _cuando te enamores, nada tendrá sentido, tu corazón te dictara que hacer, aún cuando tu cabeza lo considere una locura..."_

Abrió mucho los ojos, después de todo, era imposible enamorarse tan pronto y tan joven, !solo lo conocía hace un mes!, dando una mirada rápida al pelinegro, viendo como miraba con aburrición a su maestra, quien al parecer se había puesto a explicar la historia de la escoba mágica, no pudo evitar que su imaginación volara, imaginando una vida con el joven Potter, de inmediato, su cabeza se coloreo de un rojo intenso y comenzó a expulsar humo de sus orejas

-bien, una vez entendido eso, pueden montar su escoba, levanten su mano derecha y digan "arriba"-la maestra tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, estaba obligada a explicar la historia de la escoba mágica, aunque no entendía para que, era algo que ni siquiera a ella le interesaba...

-!arriba!

-!arriba!

-!arriba!

Múltiples exclamaciones comenzaron a volar por el aire, cada vez más frustradas, Harry analizó bien la situación, era algo simple, aplicar un poco de magia en tu palma y dirigirla a la escoba en el piso, para luego, con la exclamación "arriba", su magia reaccionara al comando de voz y arrastrara la escoba junto con ella, si la cantidad de magia era mucha, la escoba se pasaría de fuerza y terminaría azotando tu mano, si no tenia la suficiente ni siquiera se levantaba, era para controlar su magia, aunque el tenia las bases, jamás lo había puesto en practica, no estaba seguro de que...

-! _no puedes hacer nada, solo eres un inútil!_

Resonó en su mente, causando ira en el, no la suficiente como para manifestar un manto de magia, pero casi, con la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, miro la escoba y se concentro, había leído que tenia un centro del cual provenía la magia, los mejores magos con un control excepcional en su magia lo localizaban y lo expulsaban, eso haría...

Concentrándose, sintió un pequeño hormigueo en la parte derecha de su pecho, al lado contrario de su corazón, intento jalarlo a la fuerza, pero fue inútil, pero luego cambio la cosa al rogar mentalmente que se moviera, eso hizo, aunque fue solo unos pocos centímetros, sonriendo, hizo uso de toda su concentración para hacerlo llegar a la palma de su mano, cosa que después de unos segundos, logro con éxito...

Le costó un poco más de trabajo hacerlo descender hasta la escoba, principalmente por el hecho de que luchaba fieramente por volver a él, intuyo que al ser la fuente de origen, quería volver a donde había mayor cantidad, finalmente, logro que tocara la escoba, miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, desde la materia compuesta del palo hasta las miles de posibilidades de uso del mismo...

Era grandioso y doloroso, podía ver todas las posibilidades que podían hacerse con ese simple palo, era como si una computadora le estuviera vaciando todo tipo de planos en la cabeza, y a la vez doloroso, su cerebro se estaba sobre-esforzando por la cantidad de repentina información...

Una vez paso el efecto, se concentro en variar la cantidad que estaba mandando a la escoba, aunque era un poco difícil eliminar un poco de magia ya que toda la magia quería irse de nuevo con el, aunque lo controlaba, cuando la cantidad era más estable, tiro de ella suavemente, haciendo que volara de manera refinada y elegante a su mano, asiéndolo sonreír, abrió sus ojos solo para ver como todos lo observaban, algunos con asombro y otros con envidia...

Samanta salió de sus divagaciones al sentir como un poder mágico se manifestaba, cálido y protector, mirando directamente a la fuente, se sorprendió al ver que la fuente era Harry, cubierto de algo de color azul, totalmente diferente a la vez anterior...

Oscar fue el primero en levantar su escoba, lo había practicado desde que se intereso en montar una, entonces, lo sintió, era lo mismo que emitía su madre cuando intentaba calmarlo, mirando a Harry, !demonios, siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga!, pensó con asombro...

Luego de unos minutos más, ya todos habían podido levantar sus escobas, aunque aún un poco asombrados del acto del pelinegro...

-muy bien, monten sus escobas y pisen de manera suave el piso-ordenó la maestra, era increíble que lo que el niño acababa de hacer, según entendía, descubrió la teoría de como hacer que su escoba levitara hasta su mano, según estaba enterada, solo los mejores magos podían visualizar y extraer su centro mágico...

La mente de Harry voló sin darse cuenta, analizo la situación una vez más, era concentrar magia en las plantas de sus pies y enviarla de manera constante y en pocas cantidades para que levite un poco, lo mismo que con sus escobas, solo que sin el comando de voz, por lo cual seria un poco más difícil para los demás, pero no para el, quien logro levantar su escoba sin decir palabra, por lo que concentrándose de nuevo en su centro, lo arrastro de manera un poco más fluida a sus pies y de ellos a la tierra...

De nuevo, miles de imágenes azotaron su cabeza, cientos de zapatos, vio como se alzó Hogwarts, vio a las primeras generaciones, vio como varias parejas a lo largo del tiempo se entregaban el uno a otro a la luz de la luna...

Parpadeo un poco, era completamente diferente a lo que había visto con el palo de madera, con el palo solo había visto planos de artefactos, y con el suelo prácticamente estaba viendo lo que vivió, de manera rápida encontró la razón, el piso tenia vida y el palo de madera no, era grandioso, ahora se preguntaba, ¿podría hacer lo mismo con personas?, es decir, hacer que su magia los toque y ver sus recuerdos, no lo sabia, pero esperaba pronto averiguarlo...

El pelinegro decidió dejar eso de lado un poco, tenia que concentrarse o su conexión con su centro se caería, calculo un poco la cantidad de magia que se necesitaría para levantar la escoba de manera suave, para evitar accidentes...

Una vez calculada la cantidad, la mando con una suave onda, haciendo que sus pies se alejaran un poco del suelo, inmediatamente volvió a mandar otra al sentir como se desestabilizaba, una vez controlada, mando una suave onda directamente al suelo, haciendo que la escoba se levantara lo que el pelinegro calculo como un metro, su mente trabajo aun mas rápido de lo que una mente normal podía para descubrir la cantidad de magia que había mandado, tenia que ser la cantidad exacta, o se iría despedido hacia el cielo o caería a tierra, dependiendo de la situación...

Todos lo veían, aunque el pelinegro parecía ajeno al mundo, toda su clase lo veía con asombro, le tardo tan solo unos segundos lograr que su escoba se elevara un metro del suelo y estabilizarla, definitivamente, la maestra pensó que llegaría lejos, el niño Potter seria un mago de renombre si seguía por el camino que había tomado hasta ahora, aun cuando su conocimiento del mundo mágico sea aparentemente nulo...

Samanta veía impresionada, ella lo había intentado un par de veces antes de llegar a Hogwarts y lo había logrado, pero incluso su hermano había tardado cuando menos dos horas en poder mantenerse en la escoba por un corto periodo de tiempo, sin duda, aun cuando Harry era muy joven, la de puntas rojas estaba segura de que llegaría lejos, incluso una niña pudo verlo...

Oscar sentía un poco de celos, de lo buenos, su mejor amigo siempre tenia trucos bajo la manga, una idea loca cruzo por su mente, si se convertía en su aprendiz aprendería más que con los verdaderos maestros, y podía pasar más tiempo con Harry para poder pedirle concejos sobre como mejorar su manejo de escoba, brillante, pensó con emoción el castaño...

-!aaah¡-se escucho un grito proveniente de un pelinegro, llamando la atención de todos, y haciendo que Harry se desconcentrara un poco y se tambaleara de manera leve en su escoba...

Una vez controlada su escoba, el Potter dirigió la vista hacia donde había venido el grito, un pelinegro al igual que el, con sus dientes un poco desiguales, un poco relleno y con una cara de estúpido que el Potter dudaba que alguien pudiera ser más estúpido, si no mal recordaba, era de su misma generación y estaba en la casa de su hermana, Neville Longbotton, ni siquiera le presto atención, no tenia tiempo que perder con estúpidos, además, en unos segundos lo leyó por completo, era temeroso, tartamudeaba, no soportaba la presión, tenia algún trauma fuerte del cual Harry era indiferente, prácticamente, un estorbo, cualquiera puede ser un estudiante de Hogwarts, pero solo tus ideales y convicción decidían el curso de tus años, el era débil y no tenia un objetivo claro, no duraría ni una semana de no ser porque los instructores no fueran tan piadosos...

Samanta miro algo condescendiente como el cara de idiota volaba sin control por todo el patio, y con un poco más de dureza en sus ojos al ver como chocaba con una ventana y caía un par de metros al suelo con un ruido sordo, partiendo la escoba en el proceso, para ella, los que no podían controlar su magia aun después de saber que asistirían a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más prestigiosa de todo el mundo mágico, era lógico que entrenarías al menos un poco para no pasar vergüenza frente a los demás, alguien que no tenia el cerebro como para pensar en eso, no valía ni siquiera preocuparse por el...

Oscar tenia la misma línea de pensamientos que su hermana, ni siquiera el era tan idiota como para pensar que solamente con llegar a la academia ya tenia su magia bajo control, bueno, en un principio pensó eso, hasta que su hermana lo golpeo tan fuerte que tuvo que entrenar por miedo a sus golpizas, uno de los pocos momentos que su hermana realmente era útil, mirando a su mejor amigo, y futuro instructor, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le ponía atención, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, al parecer sus ideales estaban más que claros y los compartían, estaba seguro de que su hermana tenia sus mismos pensamientos, después de todo, los hermanos se comunican, o eso es lo que su madre siempre le repite...

-!Longbotton¡-grito la maestra, había tenido varios casos iguales a estos, los novatos siempre creían que al llegar a Hogwarts ya tenían su magia bajo su total control, de cierta manera así era, pero solo una pequeña parte y de manera inconsciente, suspiro, toda su clase se había alebrestado y amontonado alrededor del chico caído, menos tres de sus estudiantes, dando una mirada curiosa los busco con la mirada, asombrándose al ver como se habían reunido en un grupo y hablaban de lo más normal, como si no les importara, no, la maestra estaba segura de que a ninguno de esos tres les importaba la salud del pequeño idiota...ejem...pequeño niño falto de conocimiento, si, eso...

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto de manera tranquila Samanta, ocultando muy bien su asombro y ansiedad por la respuesta, quizás si lograba entender el proceso, podía aplicarlo la próxima clase...

-no lo se, había leído un libro que decía que la magia se daba abastecimiento de un centro y que los mejores magos podían localizarlo y sacarlo al exterior, es decir, del interior de su cuerpo al mundo material, simplemente eso fue lo que hice-Harry se encogió de hombros un poco, tenia presente como eran sus amigos, posiblemente Samanta lo entendiera, pero Oscar tal vez no...

-¿entonces, esa capa de color azul que rodeaba tu cuerpo era tu magia?-pregunto Oscar levemente confundido, apenas y había comprendido lo que el pelinegro les había dicho, como ya se había dicho anteriormente, no era muy bueno en temas de lógica y memoria, eso se lo dejaba a su mejor amigo y su hermana, el era más de acción, pero siempre que pudiera ayudar lo haría con gusto...

-creo, la verdad no me di cuenta de casi nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, era un poco doloroso, por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos unos momentos-contesto el pelinegro, aún teniendo un poco de dolor en cada una de sus cienes al no haber terminado de digerir todas esas imágenes...

-¿doloroso?-pregunto Samanta con leve interés fingido, por dentro era un mar de preocupación, el solo hecho de pensar que Harry estuviera herido física o mentalmente hacia que su corazón se estrujara con fuerza

-nada de que preocuparse, solo que al conectar mi magia al palo de madera y al piso imágenes azotaron mi cabeza, era un mar de imágenes y planos revueltos en mi mente, era algo doloroso, pues mi mente estaba sobre-cargada de tanta información, aunque ahora tengo un poco de fatiga mental-respondió desinteresado, no era nada que un buen sueño no pudiera arreglar

-¿imágenes?, ¿de que clase?-pregunto Oscar, una vez que su magia se había salido de control en uno de sus sueños había tenido varias imágenes, aunque un poco borrosas, aún recordaba la terrible jaqueca que tuvo, dos días en cama, se estremeció de solo recordarlo...

-pues...-

-bien, llevare al señor Longbotton a la enfermería, la clase termino por hoy-anuncio la maestra, con un suspiro, levantando al chico idiota cual costal de papas, para comenzar a caminar, el papeleo seria cansado...

-bueno, ya que esta es la ultima clase, vayamos a la biblioteca-comento Harry al ver como todos los estudiantes comenzaban a dispersarse, aunque estaba un poco cansado, había liberado su magia tres veces en un día, su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, pero su mente estaba hecha puré...

-¿estas seguro?, tu cuerpo puede estar en perfectas condiciones, pero papa siempre decía que liberar su magia era agotador, y tu lo hiciste tres veces en un día-pregunto Samanta con leve preocupación, había estado haciendo memoria de los días que su padre había estado entrenándola a ella y su hermano, siempre decía que exteriorizar tu magia era de un nivel mucho más avanzado de lo que verían en sus primeros años además de ser demasiado cansado ya que requería de una increíble concentración mental para lograrlo

-si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, además, no creo que me dejen dormir, desde hace rato Snape a estado observando la clase desde su oficina y no me sorprendería que supiera que debería estar agotado, y si en realidad mis sospechas son correctas puede venir a buscarme y agarrarme desprevenido mientras estoy dormido-aunque Harry no era alguien cobarde, lo único que no soportaba era que le gritaran, que le dieran ordenes, y a los gay todo menos eso

-¿Qué clase de sospechas?-pregunto algo confundido el castaño, según estaba enterado de los planes de Harry, Snape no era un problema, por eso que ahora salga a relucir era raro

-que batea para el otro lado-contesto Harry mortalmente serio, nunca había tratado personalmente con el fuera de clases, no es que le interesara mucho que digamos pero tenia la sospecha de que era gay, podía sentir las miradas que le mandaba cada vez que lo veía...

-¿en serio?, ya me habías asustado, llegue a pensar por un momento que Snape era un peligro-contesto levemente aliviado el castaño, antes de recibir un golpe de su hermana, iba a reclamarle, pero se callo al ver su mirada mortalmente seria...

-no te confíes, podemos estar a un nivel más alto que los demás de nuestra generación, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Snape es un maestro, tiene mucha más experiencia que nosotros, tiene una mejor variedad de hechizos y no dudara en matarte si te considera una amenaza-fue el comentario de Samanta, por un momento creyó que incluso Harry se estaba confiando, pero lo desestimo al ver como su mirada se estrechaba al verlo y sus músculos se tensaban, definitivamente, el pelinegro sabia que era una amenaza muy grande...

-ella tiene razón, no por adelantarnos en los libros y leer otros somos invencibles, nadie es invencible, no te confíes por más que tu enemigo sea idiota, muchos de los mas poderosos magos usan una actitud despreocupada e idiota para que su enemigo lo subestime, los mejores magos han muerto por caer en esa trampa, además, puede que en un futuro seamos tan fuertes como Snape, pero ahora somos simples estudiantes, que eso no se te olvide-interrumpido Harry al ver como el castaño iba a reclamar, sabia que por algo lo habían puesto en Slytherin y tenia previsto que podía tener la creencia de ser invencible, incluso Samanta o él podrían adoptar esa actitud en algún punto de cualquier situación, pero que la tuviera siempre era algo de tener cuidado...

-entiendo-se rindió Oscar al ver la cara mortalmente seria de su mejor amigo, algo avergonzado de que se haya dejado llevar por su arrogancia...

-oh vamos, no te desanimes, todos tenemos un desliz, nada que unos amigos no puedan esconder-Harry sonrió con un poco de ironía, causando risa de los dos, aunque de alguna manera sabia que eso había reconfortado a su mejor amigo...

-bueno, mejor vayamos ya a la biblioteca, quizás ahí puedas descansar un poco mientras nosotros buscamos-aconsejo Samanta, contenta de que su hermano y Harry se llevaran bien y de que el castaño se diera cuenta de su error, no lo culpaba, en algún punto de su niñez fue demasiado arrogante, pero su padre le había dado una buena lección, tanto como padre como oponente, se estremeció de solo recordarlo, un mes en cama...

-si, vamos de una vez...-

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Ahora, se que muchos estarán pensando que Samanta se esta enamorando de Harry demasiado rápido, pero no soy muy bueno en temas del amor...**

 **Así que si alguien tiene sugerencias en cuanto a escenas románticas para que el enamoramiento de la de mechas doradas no sea tan infundado...**

 **!déjenlo en los comentarios¡**

 **Otra cosa, se que en el capitulo de esta semana descuide mucho a Lily y sus amigas, pero no se preocupen, las tengo presentes, en el próximo cap saldrán con más frecuencia...**

 **Sin más y mandándole un fuerte abrazo a** **the black shield...**

 **!Que la Voluntad y Determinación Guíen su Vida¡, se despide Issei Uchiha Namikazse-Dragneel**


	4. Chapter 4: Dia de aprendizaje¡

**Hola, en realidad no se que agregar así que...**

 **!que comience el cap¡**

 **-OFICINA DE SNAPE-**

Desde que las clases comenzaron, su mirada se pasaba pegada a los Potter, alternando entre Lily y Harry, Snape siempre se asombraba de lo que observaba...

Lily era una copia al carbón de James, altanera, orgullosa, aunque amable como Lily, actuaba como James siempre pensando antes de actuar, considerando que puede hacerlo todo solo por tener magia, aunque tenia el talento de Lily, un poco más bajo, pero un así ahí estaba...

Harry, era todo lo contrario, podía tener el cuerpo de James, pero todo de su comportamiento tenia Lily escrito, se movía sin que nadie de sus compañeros se diera cuenta, algo que Lily siempre hacia para no llamar la atención, pensaba de manera rápida e inconscientemente, lo había notado cuando estaba hablando con sus amigos, analizaba todo conforme a la lógica y luego tenia una mirada un tanto aturdida, lo que indicaba que lo hacia inconscientemente, tenia su taza de aprendizaje tan alta como un genio, algo definitivamente de Lily, aunque conservaba rasgos de James, como su emoción por hacer cosas extremas, y un cierto grado de altanería, nada raro considerando que estaba en Slytherin, aunque sabia que nunca subestimaba a nadie...

Cuando su mirada se encontraba con el Potter sentía como lo estudiaba, tratando de descubrir un patrón de comportamiento, veía como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que lo estaba mirando y su mirada se entrecerraba, dejando en claro que no lo estaba subestimando...

Su hermana era un caso totalmente diferente, lo miraba con miedo, ansiedad y curiosidad, no sospechaba de él, no es que hubiera razón que ellos conocieran para hacerlo, pero cualquier mago sabe que nunca se debe confiar de nadie que no conozca verdaderamente...

 **-BIBLIOTECA DE HOWGARTS-**

La biblioteca era un lugar poco visitado, por no decir que estaba vacía, solo el administrador estaba presente, y su cara de sorpresa al ver al pelinegro, la de puntas rojas y el castaño no paso desapercibida por la única chica del grupo, quien se sintió levemente curiosa, aunque lo desestimo al ver la biblioteca vacía...

-disculpe, ¿podemos entrar?-pregunto en un tono educado Harry, asombrando a sus dos amigos, en toda la semana Harry nunca se mostro educado con ningún maestro o el mismo director...

-si, pasen, adelante, solo por favor hagan el mínimo de ruido-contesto con un tono algo suave, sin embargo irradiaba respeto, Harry se intereso un poco en el, no en el sentido gay, si no en el sentido de poder y actitud, era un hombre de al menos unos treinta años, con un cabello rubio con algunas pocas canas a penas siendo visibles, no podía decir nada de su vestimenta pues una pila de libros lo tapaba, no le dio importancia, todos tenían sus secretos...

Concentrándose un poco, logro sentir el poder mágico del tipo, era un poco fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a algún maestro, lo cual demostraba que solo era alguien que no había terminado la academia, no era un peligro de gran importancia, aunque podía ser los ojos y oídos de alguien...

-si, no se preocupe-y avanzó por la biblioteca, dando una mejor vista, vio que era extensa, por lo que se dispuso a buscar la sección de hechizos prohibidos, seguramente lo tendrían hay por si algún alumno vendría no se lo encontrara por casualidad...

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Samanta una vez lejos del oído curioso del administrador, sabia que había una posibilidad de que fuera un infiltrado del director para mantener a los alumnos a raya, por eso no quiso arriesgarse

-a la sección de hechizos prohibidos, probablemente el libro que busquemos este ahí, y antes de que preguntes Oscar, ¿en realidad crees que dejaran un hechizo que puede hacer agua wiski a la vista de todos los estudiantes?- pregunto con ironía desbordante, haciendo que Oscar entendiera el punto y se apenara por no pensar tan profundo como sus acompañantes

-¿Cómo tienes pensado entrar?-cuestiono Samanta en tono un poco conflictivo, por un lado confiaba en Harry, pero por el otro, la sección de hechizos prohibidos debería estar muy bien protegidos, con múltiples hechizos de defensa y trampas de todo tipo con tal de defender los secretos de la academia

-leí en un libro un hechizo para detectar hechizos de defensa e ilusiones-respondió con un leve tono misterioso, dando a entender que tenían que entender el plan, sabia que Samanta lo descifraría en un segundo, pero era Oscar quien en realidad le preocupaba, no es que en realidad sea idiota, es solo que no tenia entrenada su mente al cien por cien, pero el se encargaría de eso

La mente de Oscar comenzó a trabajar de manera un poco lenta pero eficiente, de seguro la sección de hechizos prohibidos estaría protegida para que los estudiantes no la encontraran, por lo que tendría diversos métodos para hacer que los alumnos no sepan de su existencia, aunque no logro entenderlo, ¿para que necesitaba un hechizo para descubrir ilusiones?, ¿no seria mejor uno para detectar trampas?, o a lo mínimo un contra-hechizo para evitar ser descubiertos en caso de activar algunas trampas...entonces, los ojos de Oscar se abrieron en la realización, con un director como Dumbledore, quien se decía era pacifista, y el castaño creía que fue un nerd en sus años de estudio, las probabilidades de que pusiera una ilusión eran más altas que las de poner una trampa...

Sin que se diera cuenta, Harry y Samanta lo veían de reojo mientras avanzaban, sonriendo cuando vieron como chocaba el puño con su mano cerrada, en un claro gesto de realización...

-bueno, hay que buscar el punto central de la biblioteca-indico el pelinegro con un poco de irritación, no había podido encontrar nada en el transcurso de su caminata, tampoco es que hayan avanzado mucho, pero no tenia la cabeza para estar usando el hechizo múltiples veces, cada vez que lo usaba, su cabeza le mandaba una punzada de dolor, no era tonto, estaba llegando a su limite, es cierto que tenia la suficiente magia como para hacer mil hechizos seguidos sin cansarse, pero aun no tenia el control sobre ella...

Sin que se diera cuenta habían llegado a una sala con varias mesas y sillas de madera acomodadas de manera rectangular, sin tomar mucho en cuenta, subió a una mesa, mirando a todos lados, antes de respirar hondamente y murmurar un hechizo el cual Oscar y Samanta intuían que era el hechizo antes mencionado...

Una onda invisible de magia paso por todos los rincones de la biblioteca, de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro, sin que ningún rincón quedara sin revisar, una pequeña señal de energía llamo la atención del pelinegro, rápidamente supo que era un hechizo ilusorio, lo disipo y lo pudo sentir, las estanterías llenas de libros...bajo tierra

-esta abajo...-murmuro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus acompañantes lo escucharan, su seño se frunció un poco, ¿Cómo mierda iban a llegar a mas de 100 metros bajo tierra?, conocía unos hechizos que tal vez se lo permitirían pero eran demasiado llamativos y ruidosos, tendría que leer aun más libros para poder conocer un hechizo para atravesar 100 metros de tierra sin llamar la atención, seria difícil...

Samanta capto de manera rápida lo que pasaba, no podían llegar ahí sin llamar la atención, miro atentamente el suelo que estaba pisando, una manera de hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande y profundo como para bajar hasta la sala de hechizos prohibidos y caber los tres, intento hacer memoria de cualquier cosa que allá leído en el libro que su padre le dio, recordó algunos, pero eran demasiado llamativos, y sabia que cualquier ruido de mayor intensidad llamaría la atención de todos, Dumbledore, especialmente...

Oscar fue el ultimo en entender, en un principio pensó que con un hechizo que había visto en su libro de texto bastaba, pero se dio cuenta de cuanta magia necesitaba, cuan llamativo era y lo extremadamente difícil que seria, no dudaba que su hermana y el pelinegro ya dominaran ese hechizo, pero se necesitaría alternar entre varias personas para hacer el proceso más rápido, por lo que también termino mirando el piso...

-...vámonos de aquí-Harry bajo de la mesa dando un suspiro, tenia presente que no seria fácil llegar a ella, pero era una exageración, tendría que atrasar los planes y leer todo lo que pudiera...

-entonces, ¿podemos decir que fue una perdida de tiempo?-pregunto Oscar de manera aburrida mientras caminaban de regreso a la salida

-completamente-acompaño Harry dando un suspiro de frustración

-al menos tenemos la ubicación de la bóveda, por lo que no lo fue totalmente-aclaro Samanta igualmente de aburrida que su hermano

-por cierto, Harry, ¿crees que hoy habrá "diversión" esta noche?-pregunto Oscar de manera pervertida

-no lo se, aunque ojala no, estoy cansado y un buen sueño me caería de maravilla-el Potter se sobo las cienes, sintiendo como pequeñas punzadas de dolor azotaban su cabeza de manera constante

-!aburrido¡-abucheo Oscar, juntando sus manos a modo de altavoz, mandándole más punzadas al Potter

-!cállate, idiota¡-grito el pelinegro con dolor, haciendo sonreír al castaño de manera malévola

-!¿que dices?!, !no te escucho¡-el grito retumbo en la biblioteca, alterando al encargado al sentir el grito tan cerca

El pelinegro gruño en ira, mandándole una mirada de muerte al castaño, quien sonreía de manera burlona, todo ante la atenta mirada de Samanta...

La de puntas rojas veía esto con un pequeño sonrojo, jamás imagino ver a Harry actuando de manera infantil, casi le da un ataque de ternura cuando el pelinegro hizo un pequeño puchero, sin duda, estaba considerando seriamente si estar enamorada de Harry era una mala jugada...

-bueno, es lo mismo, la siguiente clase es la de pociones con Snape-comento Harry levemente irritado ante la sonrisa triunfal de su mejor amigo, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que huyera de Snape, no podía hacer nada...

-si, aunque sigo diciendo que es difícil, todas esas formulas y nombres raros-dijo de manera confusa Oscar, siempre en clase de pociones se perdía como si fuera un niño tratando de leer un libro de química, un total desastre

-bueno, es solo porque eres un idiota-Samanta sonrió de manera burlona, integrándose a la conversación, aun no lograba concluir si estaba bien o mal enamorarse del Potter, pero lo dejaría para consultarlo a su almohada, siempre tenia una respuesta...

-como sea, no inicien una pelea, creo que vamos tarde y Snape no esta de muy bien humor-interrumpió Harry al ver como Oscar fruncía el seño e iba a hablar, estaba consiente de que una mas de sus peleas terminaría reventando su cabeza y le gustaba tener su cerebro dentro de el por el resto de su vida...

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, habían salido de la biblioteca y avanzado unos pasos, mucho menos se dieron cuenta de que la mirada del bibliotecario se había clavado en el Potter...

Para el hombre le era extraño, estaba enterado de que el Potter era un niño prodigio, aun entre los de su casa, por lo cual estaba esperando a un mocoso maleducado, altanero, presumido e irritante, pero en cambio era amable, educado y hasta cierto punto humilde, sin duda, era un niño misterioso...

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Se que es un poco corto, pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y escolares que casi no me dio tiempo de hacer un cap más largo...**

 **Sin más que decir !Que La Voluntad y Determinación Guíen Su Vida¡, se despide Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	5. Chapter 5: Comienzan las vacaciones

**-ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO-**

En otro punto de Hogwarts, tres niñas salían de una casa mal trecha y vieja afueras del bosque prohibido...

Lily francamente estaba un poco más aliviada, después de que su hermano entrara con esa potente sensación de muerte sobre él, sintió miedo, después de desaparecer, los profesores intentaron calmar a los alumnos, todos menos el profesor de pociones, a quien no le parecía importar la salud mental de los integrantes de su casa...

Cuando por fin se tranquilizaron las cosas en el gran salón, la hora de la siguiente clase estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en fin, cuando estaban a punto de comenzar, Harry entro con el típico aire de serenidad que lo caracterizaba, iba a entablar conversación inmediatamente de no ser por que la maestra entro...

Después empezó a explicar la historia de la escoba y su origen, cosa que por supuesto la Potter ignoro completamente, centrándose exclusivamente en Harry y la manera de hablar con el, aunque en todo el tiempo que tuvo no pudo ingeniar nada...

Después, esa rara energía que rodeaba a su hermano, Lily sabia que era mucho más hábil para la magia que ella, pero ella aún se asombraba de sus alcances, siempre tenia algo bajo la manga que la hacían preguntarse si en realidad era todo su potencial o escondía algo mucho más grande y sorprendente

Después cuando el idiota de Draco le quito una cosa que desconocía pero aun así sabia que era de Neville, así que fue a reclamarle y cuando le exigió que la devolviera, el simplemente la lanzo al vacío, no tuvo más opción que ir por el...

Poco después la maestra MacGonagall le ofreció el puesto de buscador para el juego de Quidditch, según le había dicho, el mimo puesto que su padre jugaba en sus días de estudiante, por supuesto que acepto de manera casi inmediata, siendo felicitada por sus amigas...

Sin más que hacer y con serias dudas de como comenzar un lazo afectivo con su hermano, fue en busca de la ayuda y concejo de Hagrid, el gigante que la trajo aquí junto con su hermano, por supuesto que le dio un excelente concejo...

Suspiro, la siguiente clase era de pociones, igualmente compartida con Slyhterin...

 **-CLASE DE POSIONES-**

Harry estaba molesto, después de ir a la biblioteca, y fallar miserablemente en la búsqueda del dichoso hechizo, solo quería llegar al dormitorio y dormir una buena temporada, pero no, el destino, o el autor de este Fic, no tenían eso planeado para el...

Porque después de llegar y un poco antes de acostarse, Snape los llamo para que asistieran a su estúpida clase de pociones...

Y nada más llegando, su hermana querida se puso a hacerle preguntas estúpidas, que francamente no tenia cabeza para contestar...

Oscar y Samanta intentaron alejarla, pero al parecer ella no se rendiría solo con una advertencia, por lo que Harry los tubo que parar al ver como comenzaban a preparar una poción venenosa y "accidentalmente" lo vaciaban en frasco que decía "bebida especial de Lily"…

Suspiro, sus amigos estaban aun más locos que él...

-dígame, Señorita Potter, ¿sabe de que componentes esta echa la poción de parálisis?-pregunto con su típico tono Snape, seguro de que la pelirroja no tenia ninguna idea, no hubiera hecho esto si no estuviera interrumpiendo su clase con sus tontas preguntas a su hermano

-yo...hum...no lo se-respondió avergonzada mirando al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, miro de manera discreta a su hermano, quien estaba viendo a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque Lily no sabia si era por el sueño o porque le molesto que la avergonzara

Harry estaba que se lo llevaba la chin...mejor no decirlo, no estaba de humor como para las bromas de Snape, si bien, no le interesaba mucho que su hermana este avergonzada, no es que al pelinegro no que importase su hermana, era de su sangre y sus padres se sacrificaron por los dos, si estaba en peligro por supuesto que intentaría salvarla, pero no se metería en asuntos en los que solo se sentía avergonzada, no le importaban...

 **-DESPUÉS DE CLASES-**

Lily suspiro, había perdido la oportunidad de poder hablar con su hermano, de nuevo, al dar Snape la salida, todos desaparecieron como si fuese alguna clase de hechizo, no los culpaba, al ser la ultima clase de seguro estaban ansiosos por descansar de todos los maestros...

Por lo que ahora se encontraba en el gran salón, viendo como su hermano en la mesa de Slytherin no despegaba su mirada de los libros, siendo alimentado de vez en cuando por una sonrojada Samanta y Oscar haciendo bromas, aunque el pelinegro parecía ignorarlas...

-y ¿Por qué no le hablaste a tu hermano?-pregunto Hermione de manera tranquila, comiendo un poco de zanahorias hervidas

-intente, pero no me respondía nada-respondió Lily de manera afligida

-no es cierto, tu solo lo empezaste a bombear con preguntas que eran estúpidas-dijo Ron, comiendo una pata de pollo

-bueno, ¿Qué querían que dijera?-pregunto Lily en tono molesto

-no lo se, tal vez "perdón por no haberte puesto atención cuando estábamos con nuestros tíos"-respondió Ron en el mismo tono, ¿por ella había prometido no hablarle a Harry hasta que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos dos?

-Ron-reprendió Hermione

-!sabes que no puedo hacer eso¡-grito Lily con todo lo que sus pulmones podían, llamando la atención de todos...

Snape la veía con curiosidad, era obvio que estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso, miro a Dumbledore, quien le asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente salió del salón en dirección a su laboratorio, con intención de preparar cierta poción para cierta pelirroja...

- _"es ella...esta débil...ataca antes de que el hermano se entrometa"-_ hablo una suave y amenazante voz en la cabeza de algún ser en el salón, dicho ser asintió de manera sumisa...

Harry despego su vista momentáneamente del libro, viendo si su hermana estaba herida, pero solo fue una falsa alarma, aunque le dio curiosidad ver como estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, se encogió de hombros, no intervendría a menos que creyera necesario, mejor se volvió a concentrar en su libro, tenia que encontrar un hechizo para reparar sus audífonos y lograr traspasar 100 metros sin llamar la atención, suspiro, ni siquiera tenia ganas de hacer la tarea...

-¿crees que la niña mimada la este pasando mal?-pregunto divertido Oscar, moviendo un hueso de pata de pollo entre sus dedos

-no lo se, pero deberías ayudarnos y ponerte a leer un libro-respondió de manera ruda la de puntas rojas, ante el terror de su hermano, que de inmediato agarro cualquier libro y comenzó a leer, discretamente miro de reojo a Harry, quien afilo su mirada detrás del libro, se tenso de inmediato, no quería que su hermano tuviera problemas con su...emm...¿amor platónico?...no estaba segura, de todas maneras, no quería que terminaran mal el pelinegro y el rubio...

-por cierto, Harry, ¿sabes que harás después de la escuela?, me refiero a cuando te gradúes-pregunto distraídamente el rubio, había tenido curiosidad desde que lo conoció, según su padre, cada mago estaba destinado a algo, aunque siempre era diferente y aleatorio

-no lo se, la verdad solo vine aquí para aprender a defenderme, desde que supe que éramos todos unos personajes en el mundo mágico, también supe que michos quisieran nuestra cabeza, por supuesto, en cuanto supieran nuestra ubicación irían y atacarían, en lo personal no me interesa que pase con los Dursley, pero mi hermana es diferente, mis padres murieron por protegernos, a los dos, no dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano-respondió de igual manera el pelinegro, aunque no le quitaba la seriedad y sinceridad a sus palabras

-¿Por qué proteger a una mimada como ella?-pregunto Oscar con el seño fruncido, no consideraba que la pelirroja fuera digna de un hermano como el que tenia, sin embargo, se arrepintió de sus palabras...

-porque se me da la regalada gana-Harry se levantó con el seño fruncido y se fue, ofendido, ¿Qué derecho tenia el de juzgar a su hermana?. Estaba consiente de que era su amigo, pero aun así le molestaba

-!idiota¡-Samanta se había dado cuenta del cambio de comportamiento de Harry, era cierto que era un poco tajante a veces, esta vez fue provocado por los comentarios de su hermano, y los entendía a los dos, por un lado, pensaba igual que su hermano, pero por el otro, a ella tampoco le hubiera gustado que nadie juzgue a su hermano, por muy amigo que fuera...

-¿!que hice esta vez¡?-pregunto el rubio enojado y confundido, sobando su cabeza debido al golpe que su hermana le acababa de dar

-¿Cómo te sentirías si me insultaran en frente de ti?-pregunto, antes de levantarse e irse, no es que estuviera enojada con su hermano, bueno, un poco, pero eso era cosa de todos los días, pero quería ver su Harry estaba bien...

El cerebro del rubio trabajo de manera lenta, de nuevo, pero efectiva, ¿Cómo se sentiría si insultaran a su hermana?, pues enojado, obviamente, era su hermana, molesta, rara y lo maltrataba mucho, pero a fin de cuentas, su hermana...sus ojos se abrieron ante la realización, si a él le molestaba que se burlaran de su hermana, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría Harry, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, tenia que disculparse lo más rápido posible...

 **-PATIO DE HOGWARTS-**

El pelinegro se encontraba recostado en uno de los pocos arboles normales de Hogwarts, dibujando el paisaje, no sabia exactamente cuando le había tomado gusto al dibujo, pero era relajante...

Ahora que lo recordaba, no había tenido tiempo de probar la teoría que tenia acerca de que pasaba si su magia tocaba a algún ser vivo...

Busco con la mirada algún alumno que pasara por ahí, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, era Neville, rodo los ojos, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que aparecer en el momento exacto la única persona que no quería?, se pregunto mentalmente

Suspiro, era esto o nada, por lo que comenzó a jalar de su centro al exterior su magia, para después guiarla a paso lento pero firme a uno de los tobillos de Neville, quien se hallaba sentado a unos metros de el, aparentemente hablando con una rana...

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro que llegara y tocara el tobillo del muchacho estúpido, y ahí fue cuando lo vio...

Vio todo lo que había pasado el chico, como creció, como vio que asesinaban a sus padres, su infancia con su abuela, cuando descubrió que era un mago, vio como saltaba de alegría en el tren al ver que se estaban acercando, vio sus primeros días, sus accidentes...prácticamente era como un diario de su vida, el cual era leído por el pelinegro

Se tomo la cabeza suavemente, intentando controlar su terriblemente horrible jaqueca, la cual al parecer seria más fuerte y duradera que las otras...

Una vez pasada la jaqueca, se tendió en el pasto y se puso a pensar, aún tenia el presentimiento de que el alcohol le serviría para algo, no tenia idea de para que, era como una voz en su cabeza que le decía que en un futuro le ayudaría mucho más de lo que le gustaría...

Por un momento, pensó que estaba siendo paranoico, pero lo desestimo al sentir esa mirada, no era como las que el profesor Snape le mandaba, era oscura totalmente, no tenia ninguna buena intención...

Sea lo que sea, aún no sabe que hacer, lo sabia por que alternaba miradas, entre el y su hermana, lo cual lo confundía, ¿aun no cumplían la mayoría de edad y ya los estaba buscando los mortifagos?, era genial, muchos más problemas...

Suspiro, al parecer el hecho de asistir a Hogwarts le había traído muchos más problemas de los que se esperaba, bueno, lo único bueno era que conoció a Oscar y Samanta...

-¿Qué haces?-y como si la hubiera invocado, escuchó la voz de Samanta a un lado

-nada en realidad, ¿para que me seguiste?-pregunto de manera relajada Harry, no queriendo ni siquiera abrir los ojos

-quería pedir disculparse en nombre de Oscar, el no quería...-

-no es necesario, se que no era su intención-corto Harry con una sonrisa, en realidad sabia que Oscar no tenia malas intenciones con sus comentarios, pero eran molestos

Samanta suspiro aliviada, en realidad agradecida de que el pelinegro no tuviera ningún problema, se quedo mirando a Harry, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, aún no lograba comprender totalmente a ese niño, era tan misterioso que a veces se mareaba intentando adivinar su siguiente movimiento...

Lo observo intensamente, grabando la expresión relajada de su rostro, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no estaba tan loca al enamorarse de Harry, aún cuando solo tuviera doce años...

-!Harry¡-los dos escucharon el grito de Oscar, aunque ni siquiera se molestaron en moverse de sus posiciones, pues sabían a que venia

Oscar vio extrañado como su hermana estaba sentada a un lado del pelinegro y este recostado en el pasto a ojos cerrados, se encogió de hombros, no sabia que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, siempre que estaban solos terminaban en situaciones incomodas, a su parecer...

-!lo siento mucho, no quería ofenderte¡-dejando sus pensamientos de lado, Oscar prácticamente rogó al pelinegro, no queriendo perder a su único amigo

-claro-respondió de manera calmada, para desconcierto del rubio

-¿en serio?

-claro, se que no era tu intención, además, jamás podría enojarme con mi único amigo-respondió con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Oscar sonriera...

 **-MESES DESPUÉS-**

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y antes de que el pelinegro se diera cuenta ya era navidad, toda una fiesta llena de alegría y risas...

El pelinegro se encontraba en el gran salón, jugando un partido de ajedrez con Samanta y Oscar a un lado, comiendo como todo un glotón, era muy temprano como para que alguien estuviera despierto, bueno, al menos de los alumnos, pues un par de maestros estaba comiendo igualmente, aunque interesados en la partida de ajedrez que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos...

-oye, Harry-hablo de repente Oscar, un poco harto del silencio

-¿si?

-¿Dónde vas a pasar las fiestas?, quiero decir, no quieres a tus tíos y no tienes a nadie más-

-no lo se, creo que me quedare aquí...jaque-

-!maldición¡-exclamo de manera frustrada Samanta, moviendo sus piezas de manera desesperada, dándole a Harry muchas aberturas

-bueno pero...¿que es lo que vas a hacer aquí?-Oscar se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer de nuevo, para asombro secreto de Harry, ¿Cuánta comida podía caber ahí?, no mejor, ¿A dónde iba?, a pesar de toda esa comida el rubio seguía esbelto, mejor no preguntar

-voy a investigar, no muchas veces puedes tener un castillo de muchos más años que Dumbledore para ti solo, después de todo, ¿Cuántos pasadizos, secretos y misterios tiene Hogwarts?-pregunto de manera excitada el pelinegro, siempre le habían apasionado las aventuras

-en eso tienes razón, me asegurare de mandarte un regalo-exclamo el rubio con la boca totalmente llena

-no es necesario...-respondió incomodo, nunca en su vida había tenido un regalo, o al menos no como tal, siempre eran los juguetes y las cosas que su hermana y su primo despreciaban

El rubio noto esto y no dijo nada más, no tenia la intención de dejar que su mejor amigo se quedase sin saber que es en realidad tener un regalo de navidad, aunque, ¿Qué podía comprarle?, ¿un libro?, no, ¿una revista?, su hermana lo mata, ¿un juego muggle?, ya vería...

-jaque mate-exclamo satisfecho el pelinegro ante la frustrada rubia de puntas fojas, era demasiado fácil hacerla enojar y mucho más fácil hacerla perder

-!mejor me voy a hacer mis maletas¡-grito de manera frustrada Samanta saliendo de ahí a paso enojado, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte al maldito tablero de ajedrez

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-el pelinegro miro al rubio, quien tenia medio plato de espagueti metido en la boca, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros, no era un secreto para ningún hombre que a las mujeres siempre les gustaba tener el control de todo, un juego de mesa no era la excepción...


	6. Chapter 6: Dias de Osio

**!REGRESE DE LOS CONFINES DEL INFIERNO¡**

 **Sip, gente, estoy de vuelta por fin**

 **Ahora, cambiare el capítulo 5 para modificar y que Harry se quede en Hogwarts**

 **¿la razón?**

 **Unos amigos de la secundaria me estuvieron sermoneando una vez que regrese para cambiar el capitulo pues a ellos no les parecía y creían que era mejor dejarlo como especial de navidad**

 **Y me estaban chingando la madre tanto...que al final accedí**

 **Para Miguel y Rodrigo...!ojala y me dejen de chingar¡**

 **Hay algunas anotaciones al final del cap., por favor léanlo**

 **!DIAS DE OSIO¡**

 **-DIAS DESPUÉS-**

Habían pasado tan solo unos días de que Hogwarts se había vaciado, a excepción de algunos maestros y estudiantes, por lo que el pelinegro tenía total libertad para recorrer los viejos pasillos de la escuela a sus anchas, sin miradas, sin amigos, sin sombras, libre al fin

Se había paseado por todas partes, el comedor principalmente para alimentarse, si le preguntaban a los demás por él, seguramente le dirían que no tenían ni idea de donde estaba, nunca estaba en un mismo lugar más de una vez, era reconfortante estar a sus anchas

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la biblioteca, al parecer hasta el bibliotecario se había ido, no le importaba mucho, simplemente paso y comenzó a leer y buscar una manera de llegar a su destino, la poción para hacer agua en wiski

Sus objetivos no habían cambiado, bueno, solo un poco, ahora vagaba por ahí, pero no mucho

-¿puedo sentarme?-el Potter levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada verde de Pansy Parkinson, una compañera de casa, de su mismo años según entendía, con su cara en forma de corazón y el verde brillante de sus ojos asiendo un contraste perfecto con su piel pálida y cabello negro, llevaba una camiseta gris pálida un poco apretada asiendo que sus encantos, que no eran nada pequeños, resaltaran a los ojos de Harry, y un pantalón que abrazaba sus piernas y su trasero, una belleza, tenía que admitir

-adelante-hizo una seña de restarle importancia y volvió a su libro "hechizos de destrucción masiva", había concluido que para poder conocer hechizos destructivos silenciosos primero tenía que saber hechizos destructivos

-¿alguna razón en especial para tomar ese libro?-cuestiono la Slytherin con genuina curiosidad

-ninguna en especial, simplemente me llamo la atención el titulo-respondió vagamente

Un silencio un poco incomodo se apodero del lugar, la Parkinson no entendía porque sus padres le habían ordenado acercarse a él, admitía que era atractivo, mucho más que cualquier niño que ella hubiera conocido, pero fuera de eso no tenía nada en especial

-dime, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Hogwarts?-la Slytherin parpadeo un poco, pero se encogió de hombros y respondió de manera sincera

-los fines de semana, en casa es muy aburrido cualquier día, y los días de semana es demasiado atareado, los fines de semana son relajantes-explico al ver como el pelinegro alzaba una ceja

-¿te gusta lo relajante?-

-¿a ti no?-

-ciertamente, prefiero la paz antes que el ruido, pero si siempre hubiera paz sería muy aburrido-la niña parpadeo un poco y frunció el ceño

-¿estas tratando de confundirme?-

-no me malentiendas, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es solo que en ocasiones derivo un poco-

-normal si consideras todo lo que has tenido que pasar-el pelinegro le dedico una mirada curiosa

-¿todo lo que he tenido que pasar?-

-no es secreto para nadie en el mundo mágico que tuviste que ver como asesinaban a tus padres y que recibiste la maldición asesina-la mirada del Potter endureció notablemente, causando un ligero estremecimiento en la niña

-no hay necesidad de preocuparse-las palabras del pelinegro iban cargadas de frialdad, cosa que hizo que el estremecimiento de la niña aumentara

-lo siento yo...-

-no hay necesidad de disculparse, señorita Parkinson, si me disculpa-Harry tomo sus cosas lentamente y se trasladó de mesa, dejando en claro que no quería conversaciones

La niña suspiro con molestia, aunque tenía que admitir que fue su culpa por no tener la sutileza necesaria, miro sus libros, no tenía ganas de leer y mucho menos de estudiar en vacaciones, suspirando nuevamente, se trasladó a la silla frente al Potter, quien gruño por lo bajo con clara molestia

-en realidad no quería decir eso-comento avergonzada

-aun así lo dijiste-comento con molestia, haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar

-en realidad lo siento-murmuro

El pelinegro la miro con una mirada tan intensa, que Pansy realmente creía que estaba viendo su alma, lo vio suspirar y encogerse de hombros

-está bien, sobre exagere las cosas-pareció avergonzado y la niña tuvo que admitir que era realmente adorable

-no, yo entiendo que es un tema delicado-Harry podía ver como su cara tenía una ligera línea roja sobre sus mejillas

-entonces, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?-

-claro, me encantaría-Potter bajo su libro y se miró dubitativo unos minutos, antes de sonreír con astucia y algo que Pansy no pudo identificar

-dime, ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda como tú en un ligar como este?-la cara de Pansy adopto diferentes tonos de rojo intenso, para diversión del pelinegro

-yo...bueno...yo...-murmuraba la niña, francamente impresionada de la coquetería del niño, jamás en su corta vida se había sentido tan avergonzada, ni siquiera cuando sus padres le hacían bromas cuando llevaba a sus amigos a la casa

-eres tan adorable-susurro Harry en voz baja y profunda, lo más profunda que un niño de 12 años puede tener, causando que el sonrojo en la niña aumentara de nivel

La niña estaba entrando en pánico, era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera, indefensa y acorralada, no ayudaba que con tan solo mirar hacia arriba se topara con esa mirada verde que irradiaba diversión, lo que hacía que la mesa fuera lo más interesante en el mundo para ella

Harry estaba divertido, había leído en un libro que en la interacción entre mujeres y hombres el hombre era quien debía mandar en la conversación, sonaba muy machista, pero no tenía nada que perder y si algo salía mal simplemente se disculparía

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO), Quirrel, el raro profesor tartamudo estaba unas estanterías alejados de ellos, paro su intento por disimular era muy pobre y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que lo estaba vigilando

-dime, Pansy, ¿te parece acompañarme a comer el día de hoy?-el pelinegro sonrió a la niña, quien solo asintió, no confiando en su voz

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, con la mirada de Quirrel sobre ellos en todo momento, al llegar al comedor los pocos alumnos que estaban en la escuela jadearon con sorpresa al ver llegar a Harry acompañado

Ignorando las miradas, como de costumbre, el pelinegro avanzo hasta la mesa de Slytherin, encontrando sin problemas una asiento vacío, por lo cual se sentó e hizo señas para que su compañera se sentara a su lado, cosa que hizo aunque con cierta rigidez

Comenzaron a comer y hablar de temas sin importancia, no es que el Potter haya perdido de vista a Quirriel, desde hace mucho que lo estaba vigilando, no tenía idea de porque, su respuesta más lógica era que el maestro de DCAO era un mortifago buscando venganza a su amo

-¿puedo sentarme?-Harry levanto la vista de su plato y se topó con otra mirada verde, aunque este era frío e indiferente, si señores, Daphne Greengrass se acercó a Harry Potter, la reacción fue inminente, los ojos verdes opacos de Harry brillaron, eclipsando por mucho a los de Daphne

La niña entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente e hizo una mueca, mientras sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que los del niño-que-vivió

El Potter endureció la mirada, la razón de todo esto es que el "querido" profesor Snape había puesto un hechizo sobre ellos, con la autorización del Director, para que siempre que un Slytherin se acercara a otro reaccionara de manera inmediata y mostrara su poder, ahora, no tenía idea de porque no había reaccionado así con Pansy, tal vez porque ella era muy débil aun, tal vez

Sin embargo, con Daphne era diferente, sentía el hechizo de Snape activándose, lo obligaba a dejar en claro quién era el más fuerte de los dos, su sangre comenzó a hervir, estaba siendo controlado por Snape, indirectamente, pero estaba, y el odiaba ser el títere de las personas

Al principio pensó que solo sería en los grados superiores, después de todo, ellos se encontraban muy emocionados por eso, pero cuando paso a los grupos inferiores, le dejo en claro que Slytherin no era considerada y que aunque fuera un niño, se tendría que adentrar en todo esto

Días después supo el porqué de esto, los estaba entrenando, indirectamente y a su manera, pero los estaba entrenando para la vida, había leído en muchos libros de etiqueta que frente a familias nobles siempre se debe mostrar poder para parecer más intimidante y así conseguir su respeto, al parecer Severus Snape se preocupaba por sus estudiantes, que raro

Una sonrisa adorno los rasgos antes endurecidos de Harry, sintiendo la presión que antes Daphne ejercía sobre su cuerpo desaparecer y observar como ella sacudía levemente la cabeza para después inclinarla en señal de derrota, él era el más fuerte entre los dos

-sería un honor que nos acompañara, señorita Greengrass-muchos jadearon ante su tono de voz, que por lo regular era indiferente, ahora había adoptado uno sedoso y peligroso, como una serpiente

Daphne se sentó frente a Potter, intentando adivinar que hizo para ser más fuerte que ella, era consciente de que no era la más fuerte ni de su año ni mucho menos de la casa Slytherin, pero estaba a un nivel respetable, con todos los demás que se había topado había vencido ella, con dificultades, pero vencido al fin

El niño delante de ella era extraño, al principio, la rubia creyó que simplemente era un niño del montón, con ese cuerpo de pez fuera del agua, pero con el paso de los meses y algunos kilos más para Harry, pudo observar claramente como su cuerpo se hacía más robusto, sin rayar a lo obeso, simplemente lo que un niño de 12 años tiene que tener

Fijándose en sus ojos, vio el poder escondido detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, desde pequeña había aprendido a identificar personas fuertes, o al menos eso es lo que sus padres siempre le decían, y Daphne podía decir con toda seguridad que Harry Potter era poderoso

-¿alguna razón para honrarnos con su presencia?-Daphne parpadeo al ser sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz del pelinegro

-ninguna en especial-

-¿Cómo has estado?, Daphne-Pansy sabia la verdadera razón del porque la rubia estaba aquí, ella y Daphne se había hecho buenas amigas, casi como hermanas, por lo que le había contado su secreto, ella usaba una mascara

En realidad era una niña agradable cuando estaban solas y dejaba caer su máscara, y también sabía que ella odiaba estar sola, por lo que era esperado por la niña que la niña rubia se acercara

-bien, aunque sabes, cuando saliste corriendo del dormitorio y me dejaste sola, un poco aburrida-comento con una sonrisa al principio, pero un tono glacial al terminar, mirando abiertamente a la pelinegra, que miraba su plato de comida distraídamente

-yo...bueno...-murmuro avergonzada

-te pido que la disculpes, es mi culpa-la rubia miro sorprendida como los ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente hacia su persona, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, por un segundo tubo el impulso de huir

-no recuerdo estar hablando con usted, señor Potter-respondió fríamente

Una peligrosa sensación se desato en el ambiente e, increíblemente, no era Potter, la rubia dirigió su vista a la pelinegra al igual que Harry, y decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, frente a ellos, alguien que no consideraban una amenaza potencial, dejando que su magia se derramara de su cuerpo, si bien, no era suficiente como para ponerlos de rodillas o dificultarles la respiración, era suficiente como para que su piel se pusiera como la de una gallina y sus manos temblaran levemente

-te ruego que no lo insultes por favor-hablo la pelinegra con voz fría, que hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño y liberara su magia, la cual comenzó a luchar contra la de Pansy

-¿lo estas defendiendo?-

-efectivamente-

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos hablara de nuevo, el Potter manifestó su propia magia, la cual en cuestión de segundos aplasto a las dos niñas, las cuales miraban con miedo como el niño-que-vivó las miraba, solo eso hacia y sin embargo casi se desmallan del miedo...

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar, una nueva manifestación se alzó cerca del pelinegro, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño...

-no son los únicos que aprenden a manifestar magia, ¿saben?-un chico pelinegro y moreno, del mismo año que Harry sonreía arrogante a ellos, por supuesto que Potter conocía a ese sujeto, Blaise Zabini

El pelinegro lo miro por unos segundos, antes de dar rienda suelta a su magia, de inmediato aplasto a la manifestación de Blaise y siguió aumentando a un ritmo alarmante, ¿la razón?, estaba exteriorizando su núcleo

Había una diferencia considerable entre manifestar magia, que simplemente era expulsar magia de tu cuerpo al exterior, a exteriorizar tu núcleo, que tenías acceso a toda tu magia por lo cual estaba a su máxima fuerza

Los utensilios comenzaron a temblar y doblarse, los platos a romperse, los candelabros a moverse y la tierra comenzó un temblor leve, sin duda, si seguía así destruirá la escuela, fue el pensamiento de Albus Dumbledore, quien decidió poner fin a la pelea extraña y espontanea que se había formado en el Gran Salón

Una manifestación de magia azoto el lugar e hizo que todos se estremecieran, los profesores incluidos, opacando la exteriorización de núcleo del Potter y aumentando a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido, todos en el Gran Salón vieron como Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se erguía poderoso, con una manifestación tan grande como solo los años pueden dar, no hacía falta decir que todos los utensilios y candelabros se doblaron, rompieron o cayeron al piso

-si les parece bien, creo que deberíamos calmarnos todos, Señor Potter, Señor Zabini-

Blaise asintió rápidamente y miro a su plato, el pavor pintado en sus ojos y su cara, Harry en cambio miro a Dumbledore abiertamente, tenso su mandíbula, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y sus nudillos se ponían blancos gracias a la fuerza aplicada

De manera increíble e irreal, la exteriorización de su núcleo comenzó a ser más fuerte y más salvaje, los rasgos de la cara del Potter se convirtieron en salvajes y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, demostrando así a los espectadores que el niño-que-vivó estaba completamente loco

Para incredibilidad de los presentes, aun con todo ese poder, con todo ese esfuerzo, con toda esa determinación que sus ojos mostraban, ni siquiera era una cuarta parte de la manifestación de Dumbledore

Todos los profesores mostraban caras de un profundo asombro, ¿Qué un niño de 12 años intente retar al mago de la luz más grande después de Merlín?, ridículo, ¿Qué un niño sepa exteriorizar su núcleo?, inaudito, ¿Qué un niño superara a muchos de los maestros?, era irreal

Un ente maligno sonreía, una sonrisa de maldad pura, 12 años planeando su venganza y todo arruinado por que el niño tenía más poder del que pensó, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo, al parecer seria mucho, mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba

Dumbledore mostraba una cara ilegible, pero por dentro estaba en un profundo shock, esto no estaba en sus planes, se suponía que no tenían conocimiento de la magia, !esto no debería estar pasando¡, !el niño tenía tanto poder como Lord Voldemort en sus mejores años y aún era un niño¡, se estremeció ante lo que podría hacer en su madurez

Pansy toco su brazo, vacilante, e intento calmarlo, lo cual al parecer estaba funcionando pues sus rasgos se relajaron y poco a poco iba retirando su manifestación

Harry respiraba agitadamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se forzaba tanto, la última vez fue cuando su primo y su tío lo comenzaron a golpear por salir de su habitación que en realidad era un cuarto de escobas, ese día fue uno de los mejores, después de todo, ¿Cuántos días puedes enterrar un tenedor en el estómago de tu tío y primo y poder decir que fue un "accidente desafortunado"?

Sonrió un poco ante ese recuerdo, sin darse cuenta realmente cuando Pansy lo saco del Gran Salón a rastras y lo llevo a la sala común, con Daphne siguiéndolos de cerca

 **-SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN-**

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada Pansy, en cierta forma se sentía culpable de todo

-sí, solo un poco cansado-respondió con un suspiro, no tenía la menor idea de que mierda se había apoderado de el para hacer semejante estupidez, el pelinegro sabía que no era nada contra Dumbledore y aun así intento retarlo, comenzaba a creer realmente que estaba loco

-¿en que estabas pensando?-dijo fríamente Daphne, no es que le importara en lo más mínimo la salud de Potter, pero estaba curiosa, estaba segura de que el niño frente a ella entendía que ni siquiera era una mosca al lado de Dumbledore

-¿acaso importa?-respondió con otra pregunta de manera fría, Harry era uno de esos "como me trates te trato" chicos

-no en realidad-

El pelinegro suspiro de nuevo al levantarse y caminar hacia un pequeño estante de libros que Slytherin tenía, todas eran maldiciones suaves, ni siquiera sobrepasaban a los hechizos que aprendían en las clases, había escuchado un rumor de que existían aún más libros, pero eran exclusivos para los grados superiores

Volvió a suspirar cuando no encontró el libro que buscaba, tenía que hacer algo si no seguramente se dormiría y aún era demasiado temprano, ni siquiera se acercaba el toque de queda

-¿crees estar en condiciones para leer?-pregunto Pansy aun preocupada, no podía creer que el niño casi fuera un ratón de biblioteca

Sin embargo el niño no respondió, no tenía ningún argumento para contradecir, estaba demasiado cansado como para si quiera poder hablar, era un pequeño logro personal

-es obvio que no, ni siquiera creo que pueda hablar-comento Daphne, sonando un poco menos fría, la verdad tenía curiosidad por el niño, su máscara lo ocultaba muy bien, pero cuando todavía era una niña, tenía la fantasía de que Harry Potter llegaría en un corcel blanco y le pediría permiso a si padre para casarse con ella para después llevarla hacia el atardecer, ridículo, pensaba

La pelinegra asintió, no se veía muy bien

-¿Qué tal si lo llevamos al dormitorio?-obteniendo como resultado un encogimiento de hombros de su amiga

- _Wingardium leviosa-_ con un movimiento de varita, la rubia hizo que el pelinegro flotara, en un principio, el profesor Filitwick había dicho que este hechizo era para levitar cosas pequeñas, pero con su magia no era problema levantar a Potter

Sin ningún cuidado lo dejo en su cama, dándose cuenta de que ya había caído dormido, su amiga le dio una mirada de reproche a lo que ella se encogió de hombros

Sin más salieron en dirección a la biblioteca, no tenían nada que hacer

 **-¿?¿?¿?¿?-**

En un lugar desconocido para todos los estudiantes, se encontraba el profesor de DCAO, mirando fijamente un espejo con frustración, ira y odio

Su maestro le había ordenado encontrar la piedra filosofal antes de que la niña Potter llegara, eso lo sorprendió y cuando le cuestiono, con su permiso, el porqué, su maestro contesto que no quería que el niño Potter, el, como buen y leal sirviente, se ofreció a matarlo, pero su maestro negó, diciendo que el único que tenía ese derecho era el

-¿aún no la has obtenido?-siseo una voz detrás de su cabeza, que hizo que se estremeciera, su maestro no estaba contento

-aun no, mi señor-

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso eres tan incompetente que ni siquiera puedes hacer un encargo?-

-por supuesto que no, mi señor, pero al parecer el viejo Dumbledore es demasiado paranoico y puso un encanto en este espejo, no puedo descifrarlo-

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar, Quirrel estaba temblando de miedo, si su maestro se enojaba con él estaba seguro de que no viviría para ver un mañana

-el niño-rompió el silencio la voz

-¿disculpe?-

-Potter es la clave, trae a Potter delante del espejo-

-como ordene-

Se trasladó fuera de ese lugar, saliendo por una puerta en el sexto piso, cojeando debido al estúpido perro que ahora estaba dormido

Lo encontró en su cama, de inmediato hizo lo que su maestro le ordeno y, sin despertarlo, lo llevo a ese lugar, con la ira apenas contenida

Lo dejo caer sin delicadeza, no queriendo esperar más por todo lo que tenía que hacer para complacer a su maestro

Abrió los ojos al sentir que caía al suelo duro, según él había caído dormido en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, entrecerró los ojos al ver que estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida, sin color, sin pinturas, sin nada más que un simple espejo...frunció el señor al ver que el profesor Quirrel al lado del espejo, mirándolo con repulsión

-al fin despiertas, Potter-sonrió maliciosamente a él, por lo que se puso de pie, no confiando ni un poco en el profesor de DCAO

-¿Dónde estamos?, no, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido, ganando risas oscuras detrás de la cabeza de Quirrel, que hizo que se estremeciera

-quiera hablar con el-

-sí, maestro-poco a poco, Quirrel comenzó a quitarse los vendajes de la cabeza, para desconcierto del Potter

Harry miraba con curiosidad y cautela como los últimos vendajes caían y el profesor se daba la vuelta, dejando ver como tenía la cara de otra persona, la cual parecía respirar y moverse...el niño-que-vivió tubo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar

-Harry Potter, un gusto conocerte al fin-la sedosa voz de...la...cosa lo saco de su asco

-¿te conozco?-pregunto, con el asco en su voz redundando, causando odio en el parasito

-es obvio que no me recuerdes, después de todo eras un niño apenas, aunque la cicatriz en la frente si me recuerda-

Como siempre, la mente del pelinegro trabajo de manera sobre-humana, ¿Quién le hizo la cicatriz?, nadie tenía que ser genio para saberlo...

-Voldemort-

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Bueno, como vemos, se topó con otros Slytherin e hizo "amistades" por llamarlas de alguna manera**

 **Y para los que en los comentarios digan que Harry aún es demasiado pequeño para coquetear, si, tienen razón, pero no estaba coqueteando, verán, para lo que no hayan leido nunca un libro de técnicas de ligue (que no sea de un YouTuber) en los libros se recomienda, solo en algunos casos, que intentes todo por todo**

 **Y no, tampoco, Harry aun es un niño, no tiene conocimiento sobre el sexo o está interesado en el (por el momento)**

 **Sin más que decir y esperando muchos comentarios...**

 **!Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡, se despide, Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	7. Chapter 7: Primer encuentro, ¿venganza?

**Hola chicos, gracias por la espera...y como poco tengo que decir, mejor voy a responder comentarios...**

 **KuraiTsukiYume: muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y hay algunos en los que en realidad me atrapaste, ahora, vamos por partes...**

 **1.-¿la razón por el cambio tan brusco de personalidad de Harry?, es simple, me di cuenta de que en el futuro le traerá problemas, no diré más**

 **2.-¿Harry podrá pasar desapercibido de vez en cuando?, si, como todo buen Slytherin, sabrá el momento apropiado para aparecer y desaparecer de escena**

 **3.-intentare ser más directo, perdón si te aburrí en ciertos momentos**

 **4.-creo que tu duda sobre si Dumbledore intenta controlarlo se revelara en este cap., aunque solo un poco...**

 **5.-aun no tengo pensado un nombre para el bando de Harry, estoy abierto a sugerencias**

 **Ahora, quiero pedir una disculpa, leí los caps. de mi historia y me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, yo solo me revolví...**

 **ACLARARE que HARRY no tiene interés por el sexo POR EL MOMENTO**

 **Sin más, que disfruten el cap...**

-Voldemort-

El paracito rio de manera sedosa, recordándole al pelinegro mucho el sonido de una serpiente siseando, cosa que lo irritaba y le asustaba

-bien, pero para hacer mejor las presentaciones, soy Lord Voldemort, el asesino de tus padres-se rio al final al ver como el mocoso comenzaba a temblar y bajaba la mirada al piso, obviamente deleitándose de su "miedo"

Lo que Voldemort no sabia, era que Harry no bajaba la mirada por miedo, la bajaba por ira, en su estado más puro, he ahí al hombre que le quito a sus padres, he ahí el hombre que lo condeno a una vida de soledad, he ahí el hombre que lo condeno a que Veron lo torturara cada vez que algo salía mal en su inservible vida, he ahí al hombre que le quito todo, justo delante de sus ojos, mostrándose orgulloso de sus acciones...

- _"por favor..."-_ abrió grandes los ojos al oír esa voz en su cabeza, de nuevo, esa voz de una mujer rogando

-necesito que hagas algo, párate delante del espejo y mira lo que pasa-la voz de Voldemort sonaba rebosante de alegría, dando por hecho de que el dichoso "paladín de la luz" que Dumbledore había intentado crear todos estos años estaba quebrado del miedo que sentía en ese momento

- _"por favor...!déjalos en paz¡"-_ apretó fuertemente su varita, y cerro con fuerza los ojos, Harry podía jurar ver una silueta de mujer a sus pies, rogando desesperadamente frente a 2 cunas, con los brazos extendidos de manera protectora...

-no tengo tiempo que perder, hazlo...¿no escuchaste?, !ahora¡-una corriente eléctrica arremetió contra la espalda del Potter...

-fueron esas palabras exactas...-

- _"no tengo tiempo que perder, apártate...¿no escuchaste?, !ahora¡"-_ la misma voz, las mismas palabras, momentos totalmente diferentes...y al maldito paracito no parecía recordar nada...

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto, frunciendo...cualquier cosa que tenga por ceño, no esperaba contestación

- _!no te permitiré dar un paso más¡-_

 _-no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, !Avada Kedavra¡-_

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de odio...

 _Avada Kedavra_

La maldición que lo había condenado...

 _Avada Kedavra_

La maldición que segó la vida de sus padres...

 _Avada Kedavra_

La maldición que lo marco de por vida...

 _Avada Kedavra_

Si serbia para matar humanos...¿serviría para exterminar parásitos?...

 _Avada Kedavra_

No perdía nada con intentarlo...¿verdad?...

El pelinegro se aisló del mundo, ignorando los gritos de Voldemort, levanto su varita...

-¿Qué haces?, ¿!crees que puedes hacerme daño?¡, !a mi, el Señor Oscuro¡-al parecer el mocoso tenia mucha más resistencia de la que creyó, no importaba mucho, aun con el idiota de Quirrel como anfitrión, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera el seria tan estúpido como para perder contra un niño...

- _Avada Kedavra_ -la maldición imperdonable salió dispara de la varita de Harry a una velocidad sorprendente, sin embargo, fue evitada justo a tiempo por el profesor de DCAO

-¿!pero que...¡?-las palabras de Quirrel murieron en su garganta al toparse con la mirada del pelinegro, carente de brillo, carente de emoción, carente del miedo que se suponía al cual estaba sometido...no había nada más que un profundo vacío negro que perforaban el alma de Quirrel

Voldemort, a diferencia de su estúpido anfitrión, era un experto en leer emociones...por lo que pudo detectarlo, el odio, el mismo odio que había estado en sus ojos al enterarse del porque del abandono de su padre, el mismo odio que había sentido en cada fibra de su piel al enterarse que Dumbledore lo manipulaba, el mismo odio que le advertía a todos que las palabras moral, respeto, piedad, justicia, bien común, luz, oscuridad, bien, mal...habían sido borradas de la mente del niño

- _Avada Kedavra_ -chispas verdes volaron por los aires, directo a la cabeza donde el paracito residía, siendo esquivadas de igual manera por su anfitrión

-!no me sirves para nada¡, !Quirrel¡, !elimínalo¡-

El hombre ahogo un jadeo de horror, con solo una mirada al niño que los estaba observando fijamente sabia que no se contendría para nada con tal de cumplir su objetivo, matarlo, pero no seria tan imbécil como para desafiar a su señor, por lo que armándose de valor...

- _Avada Kedavra_ -Quirrel tubo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar la maldición, con la incredibilidad pintada en su cara...!eso ni siquiera fue justo¡

-¿!Que estas esperando¡?, ¡mátalo de una maldita vez!-gruño con cólera el parasito, harto de no poder ver lo que estaba pasando...

- _Avada Kedavra_ -

Salto a la izquierda...

- _Avada Kedavra_ -

Salto a la derecha...

- _Avada Kedavra_ -

Salto hacia atrás...

Quirrel miraba con suficiencia al niño, pero se borro al ver como fruncía el ceño, obviamente molesto por todo lo que estaba haciendo

- _Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra_ -una lluvia de maldiciones imperdonables cayo sobre Quirriel...sin que el pudiera hacer nada...dejando que la primera le diera justo en la cabeza...asesinándolo al instante...

-!GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡-

Fue el agónico grito que soltó el paracito conocido como Voldemort, que ahora no era nada más que un montón de humo con forma de su cara, gritando en agonía pura, volando alrededor de la habitación...

- _Avada Kedavra_ -el brillo verde choco directamente con el humo, el cual venia directo hacia el, desintegrándolo y esfumándolo al instante

-!Señor Potter¡-Harry parpadeo un poco, volteando su cabeza, pudo ver a la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Flitwick, el profesor Snape y el director Dumbledore mirándolo con puro asombro y shock

No pudo responder antes de caer con un ruido sordo, la fatiga mental y el desgaste de magia le cobraron factura justo en el mejor momento, no tenia ganas de contestar preguntas, fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro...

-profesora Mcgonagall, profesor Flitwick, lleven al señor Potter a la enfermería-los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza de manera automática, demasiado shokeados como para pronunciar palabra...

-¿viste lo que acaba de pasar?, Dumbledore-la voz de Severus no era agresiva, no era impresionada, no era cortante, simplemente, sin entonación

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto el viejo mago de la luz, aún bastante impresionado, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos habían visto

-un niño acaba de usar una maldición imperdonable, un niño que sobrevivió a ella-la mente de Snape era un caos total, no sabia que pensar, por supuesto que estaba enterado de la profecía de que Harry y Voldemort se enfrentarían, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de incredibilidad que provoco, Snape sabia perfectamente bien que ese no seria el primer intento de Voldemort por volver, pero presentía que para entonces, el pelinegro estaría listo para enfrentarlo sin problemas, ese día confirmo sus dudas, el era prácticamente la encarnación de Lily, si le das una hora, es bueno, si le das un día, es genial, dale 12 años, es perfecto

-no entiendo porque estas tan feliz, Severo, esto no estaba en el plan-Dumbledore frunció el ceño de manera pronunciada, esto DEFINITIVAMENTE no iba con sus planes, se suponía que hoy podría confirmar si la protección que Lily instalo en Harry estaba todavía presente, si lo estaba, tendría que comenzar a trazar una manera de quitarlo, pero no pudo confirmar nada más que Harry James Potter se salía de sus planes por mucho...

Snape lo miro con incredibilidad, ¿sus planes importaban más que la seguridad del niño?, el era consiente, por supuesto, de los planes que el anciano tenia trazados, al menos una parte, no niega el hecho de que el se mostro recio a no dejar entrar al niño, "será igual a su padre", argumentaba, sin embargo, por la puerta del Gran Salón no entro nadie más que Lily encarnada en un niño, incluso tenia que admitir que le había tomado aprecio, incluso estaba considerando informarle de su amistad con Lily...sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando

-¿no es mejor?, así las probabilidades de que termine con el reino de terror que el Señor Oscuro creo son mucho más altas-

-¿pero a que costo?, ¿matando a las personas?-

-¿crees que una guerra se gana con puros _Expeliarbus_?-ese era un tema que había sido siempre la espina entre los dos, mientras que Dumbledore creía que todas las personas se reformarían al darse cuenta de que lo que hicieron estaba mal, Snape creía que había que exterminar a cuantos mortifagos pudieran era su mejor opción

-todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber eso, Severo-

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde la carta del ministerio por usar una maldición asesina?-

-jamás llegara, prepare específicamente esta sala para que las maldiciones y los hechizos no puedan ser detectados-

Con un suspiro, los dos comenzaron con la limpieza del lugar y comprobar si la piedra filosofal estaba en su sitio, cada uno con los pensamientos girando en torno al joven Potter...

 **-ENFERMERIA-**

En la enfermería, Poppy Pomfrey se movía de arriba abajo preparando todo tipo de pociones para el joven Potter que se encontraba desmallado sobre una cama, en una posición bastante cómoda, a simple vista...

Los profesores tenían poco que habían sido obligados a salir de la enfermería, por ordenes de Poppy, quien se mostro muy sobre protectora con Harry, lo atribuyeron a que James Potter, en su momento, fue su estudiante favorito

 **-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**

Snape estaba en su oficina, en estado de profunda reflexión, faltaba poco para navidad, estaba seguro de que Harry no tendría regalos, y francamente no creía que fuera justo...

Había intuido que Mcgonagall le daría la capa de invisibilidad de James, no estaba seguro, pero la probabilidad era grande, al menos eso quería creer, francamente, no quería estar en Hogwarts sabiendo que hay una copia de James Potter con una capa de invisibilidad, demasiados recuerdos poco gratos...

No estaba seguro de que regalarle, era la primera vez que se preocupaba por este tipo de fiestas...por cualquier tipo de fiestas, no tenia la menor idea de que se regalaba

Había estado horas sentado en su silla, pensando, varias ideas llegaron a su mente, pero eran desechadas de manera inmediata, todo era, o bien, muy hermético o muy aburrido, hasta el lo consideraba así...

-!maldición¡, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?-se pregunto en voz alta, mirando hacia los lados intentando encontrar algún punto de referencia en que apoyarse...

Su mirada se clavo en una estantería con libros relativamente viejos, avanzando hacia ella, tomo uno en especifico, en el cual se leía: _"Diario PERONAL de Lily Evans (espero que pronto Potter)"_

Sonrió ante lo único que le había dejado su amiga de la infancia, no necesitaba más para saber que estaba perdonado, más aun por que en la ultima pagina era muy explicita al dejar una carta repitiendo mil veces que lo perdonaba, sip, su amiga siempre fue un poco energética, aunque no con cualquiera, como Harry, solo mostraba esa personalidad acorde con su edad con un grupo muy selecto de amigos, de los cuales era uno de ellos, mucho a su orgullo

Asintiendo un par de veces, se decidió a darle el diario de su madre seria lo más adecuado, para que pudiera saber más de ella, el ya no lo necesitaba, lo había leído 100 veces, prácticamente se lo sabia al derecho y al revés

Sonriendo, lanzo un hechizo de envoltura y dejo el nombre del remitente vacío, llamo a un búho y se lo entrego, a lo que salió volando a toda prisa al árbol de navidad que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera

Con satisfacción pura y un sentimiento de calidez que hace tiempo no experimentaba se fue al Gran Salón a desayunar, estaba seguro de que a Potter le encantaría su regalo

 **-Gran Salón-**

En el Gran Salón todo estaba normal, los pocos alumnos comiendo y conversando animadamente sobre la navidad, admirando las hermosas decoraciones...

En la mesa de Slytherin no era diferente, bueno, de no ser porque Pansy había estado viendo la puerta de manera continua y de forma cada vez más desesperada

Su amiga, Daphne rodaba los ojos de manera aburrida, mirando muy discretamente la puerta, no quería admitir que estaba un poco preocupada por que el pelinegro no llego al dormitorio en toda la noche y no se presentara en el Gran Salón para el almuerzo

-¿puedo sentarme?-las dos fueron interrumpidas por Blaise Zabini, por un momento, los ojos de los tres brillaron, dejando al niño moreno como el perdedor

-¿Por qué abrías de hacerlo?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados Pansy, en su cabeza, tanto ella, como Daphne y Zabini tenían la culpa del estado tan deprimente del Potter

-quiero disculparme con Harry, no entiendo porque no pude controlarme-dijo con honestidad, no sabia lo que se había apoderado de el para hacer eso y en realidad sentía que debía disculparse con el pelinegro

Las dos niñas parecieron analizar las palabras por un momento, antes de asentir, dejando que el niño Zabini se sentara frente a ellas

Unos pocos minutos después, un Harry Potter totalmente exhausto, con sus túnicas mal puestas y sus gafas a punto de caerse de sus ojos llego al Gran Salón

Avanzando a paso rápido, sin percatarse de la mirada de todos, comenzó a tomar la mayor cantidad de alimento en un plato, cuando se disponía a comerlo...

-!Señor Potter, tiene prohibido salir de la enfermería¡-Poppy apareció corriendo directamente hacia el, tacleándolo y provocando que la comida callera al suelo

Todo estuvo en silencio unos minutos, antes de que Pansy y Daphne estallaran en carcajadas, siendo seguidos por todos en el Gran Salón, algunos incluso podrían jurar ver al profesor de pociones con una pequeña sonrisa

-!pero...¡-

-!pero nada, regresemos¡-

-!mie...¡-

-!vocabulario¡-

Y sin más salieron del Gran Salón, dejando una oleada de risas, jamás esperaron ver al niño que tenia una cara que podía congelarte el primer día siendo regañado por la enfermera, un buen espectáculo

-un momento...¿dijo enfermería?-pregunto Pansy, una vez calmada la risa

 **-ENFERMERIA-MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**

El pelinegro se encontraba atado con unas esposas a la cama, después de despertar sintió demasiada hambre, por lo que quiso salir a comer algo, pero la bruja loca se interpuso en su camino gritando cosas que Harry no entendía, pues le estaba gritando en el oído

Cuando se descuido para darle una poción, salió corriendo al Gran Salón, al entrar no le dio importancia a nadie e intento poner todo lo que pudiera en su estomago antes de que la loca llegara

Ni un segundo después de haberse sentado la loca entro como burro desbocado y lo tacleo, tirando toda la comida en el proceso

Y mientras lo arrastraba de vuelta a ese lugar tan terrorífico como lo era la enfermería le estaba dando un sermón taaaaaan extenso que pensó que moriría antes de que acabara

Y ahora se encontraba maldiciendo en voz baja a la maldita loca por traerlo aquí...de hecho...¿porque estaba aquí?...

La mente de Harry funciono correctamente, por fin, y le permitió tener los recuerdos de la noche pasada, no eran muy gratos...

De inmediato dejo las idioteces de lado para ponerse a pensar seriamente en lo que tenia que hacer a continuación, estaba seguro de que los profesores lo habían visto lanzar la maldición imperdonable...un momento...si lo hicieron, ¿eso no significa que estaban viendo como un alumno de primer año se enfrentaba al mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos y no hicieron nada?

La ira comenzó a burbujear en el interior de Harry, pero rápidamente dejo escapar un suspiro para serenarse, no le convenía pensar con la cabeza llena de ira...

Ahora, según intuía, Dumbledore entraría por esa puerta junto a los demás maestros a interrogarlo, desde un principio nunca confió en Dumbledore, ahora estaba en la cuerda floja, demasiado floja para que alguien pueda mantenerse mucho tiempo en ella

Y tal como predijo, ni un segundo después entro Dumbledore solo, se sorprendió un poco, pero lo atribuyo a que Dumbledore era demasiado obstinado y lo estaba subestimando

-Harry, hijo, ¿me puedes decir que paso ahí abajo?-pregunto suavemente Dumbledore, tenia que tener todos los datos que pudiera para poder trazar un nuevo plan, uno que no tuviera fallas

-...no lo recuerdo-Harry hizo su mejor expresión de confusión en su rostro, ¿crees que te voy a decir todo lo que quieras así como así?, esta bien que sea un niño pero...no mame*

-¿estas seguro?, intenta recordar-su voz seguía siendo la de un abuelo, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo, Tom probablemente había anticipado que Harry podría revelar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y lo puso bajo un hechizo _Obliviate,_ oh Dumbledore, ¿tantos años de robar oxigeno no te han servido de nada?

El pelinegro hizo su mejor cara de pensar profundamente en algo, por supuesto que estaba tratando de controlar el repentino ataque de risa al ver lo estúpido que era Dumbledore, podía ser mucho más poderos que el, pero era un idiota

-lo siento, señor-murmuro avergonzado, frotándose tímidamente el cuello, en su mejor actuación de parecer el único afectado de la situación, cosa que pareció funcionar, pues Dumbledore le dedico una mirada comprensiva

-no se preocupe, saldré para que pueda descansar un poco, después de lo de la mañana, de seguro se quebró mas huesos-el pelinegro gimió sonoramente, intentando alejar aquel momento de su mente, a lo que Dumbledore rio un poco

Cuando el director se fue, de nuevo salió la loca a darle más pociones, que el tubo que tomar a pesar de su sabor asqueroso, al parecer, la magia curativa era demasiado asquerosa

Suspirando cuando la loca se fue, se dejo caer en su cama mullida, si algo tenia que admitir era que ni siquiera las camas de el dormitorio de Slytherin eran tan cómodas

Dejo que su mente vagara sin control o restricción, recordando vagamente que estaban 20 de diciembre, 5 días para navidad

Navidad...

Era una palabra extraña para el, nunca paso una navidad como tal, siempre se quedaba en el armario de escobas, porque Veron creía que si salía lo avergonzaría frente a su familia, nunca tubo regalos...lo máximo que tenia era cenar de manera decente

Miro por la ventana que daba a los patios de Hogwarts, ahora, Voldemort estaba muerto, muerto por su culpa, el espero sentir algo, tristeza, asco, sentirse sucio, ser la peor persona del mundo...pero nada

Solo sentía una increíble paz, paz consigo mismo, paz con la memoria de sus padres...ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde están enterrados sus padres?, Veron y Petunia nunca los llevaron a visitarlos, intuyo que porque estaba en el mundo mágico, pero ahora...¿que le impedía visitarlos?

Suspiro de nuevo al darse cuenta de que sus parpados se sentian pesados, signo claro de que tenia sueño, no es como si alguien lo pudiera culpar, después de todo, ¿Cuándo puedes decir que a los 12 años mataste al icono del mal en tu país que resulta que mato a tus padres?...exacto

Cerro sus ojos y poco a poco dejo que Morfeo lo llevara a su mundo...

 **-DIAS DESUPÉS-**

Los siguientes días fueron...interesantes, por decirlo de alguna manera

Cuando por fin lo dieron de alta en la enfermería, se dirigió directamente a las cocinas de Hogwarts, con un apetito tan voraz que haría a un tigre palidecer del miedo de que lo confundirá con el pobre pollo del cual no sobro ni sus huesos

Cuando una parte de su hambre fue saciada, pudo ver como los elfos domésticos tenían una sonrisa al ver que comía como si fuera lo más existo que hubiera comido...de hecho lo era

El estaba curioso, según había entendido de los libros que había leído sobre criaturas mágicas, el elfo domestico siempre había sido esclavizado por los magos, al menos a su parecer

Cuando le pregunto a uno de ellos, contesto algo que sin duda le dejo serias dudas en su cabeza...

-nosotros somos felices con tareas domesticas, a nosotros no nos gusta usar nuestra magia para cualquier otra cosa que no sea servir a una familia, y estamos contentos de poder ser de utilidad-

En los libros había leído que la magia de los elfos domésticos estaba fuera de la comprensión, incluso de los hechiceros, era un total misterio, al cual los elfos se negaban a responder, aunque Harry tenia la intuición de que ni ellos mismos sabían como funcionaba su propia magia

Una duda surgió en la cabeza de Harry, si su padre era un sangre pura, entonces, ¿tenia alguna clase de linaje del cual era ignorante?...

Se paso un día entero encerrado en la biblioteca, rebuscando en los libros acerca de sangre pura y linajes, cuando por fin lo encontró...

 _"La Antigua y Noble Casa Potter"_

Al parecer, eran demasiado famosos...!incluso tenían un maldito libro¡

Su familia era, de hecho, tan antigua como la familia Gryffindor, o sea que al menos su familia tenia más de 300 siglos de existencia...

Se entristeció al leer que su Casa había sido masacrada a sangre fría por los seguidores de Voldemort, se sintió mucho mejor saber que lo había mandado al infierno

Ese libro le dijo muchas cosas, la primera, Dumbledore podía haberlo dejado en un orfanato mágico para niños cuyos padres había caído en acción o al menos decirle que era alguien noble, la segunda, que su palabra tenia mucho peso, la tercera y ultima, que tenia mucha responsabilidad a cuestas...

Era cierto que Lily llevaba sangre Potter, pero no se le consideraba jefa de Casa a menos que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, si el puesto aún no había sido reclamado, ahora maldecía haber nacido 10 minutos antes que ella

Si, al parecer, aun cuando son simplemente 10 minutos, Harry cumpliría la mayoría de edad antes que Lily...

-hola, Harry-levanto la vista de su libro para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Pansy, parpadeo un poco al sentir un leve tirón en el hechizo de Snape, sonrió, al parecer, Pansy se estaba haciendo fuerte

-hola-devolvió el saludo, apartando levemente la mirada de su libro, mirando como Pansy iba directamente al postre de chocolate, a lo que el rio un poco, al menos ella si podía comportarse como una niña de 11 años normal...

-¿Qué cuentas?-Blaise Zabini saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Harry, el pelinegro aun podía recordar el momento en que le pidió disculpas, a lo que el las acepto y desde entonces habían llegado a ser muy amigos

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron en verde al encontrarse con los del Zabini, quien trago de manera audible, desde que había matado a Voldemort, cada vez que alguien de Slytherin se encontraba con la mirada de Harry por primera vez, podían jurar estar viendo el mortal rayo verde imperdonable...

-¿no crees que es suficiente?-Daphne pregunto, mirando a su amiga, la cual se había emocionado con el postre de chocolate que estaba en la mesa, los ojos de la rubia y el pelinegro se encontraron, esta vez, el brillo en los ojos de Daphne era más fuerte que la ultima vez, pero aun así perdía ante la mirada de Harry

El niño-que-vivó estaba francamente frustrado, en menos de 2 meses no había avanzado nada en su búsqueda por Hogwarts, todo por culpa de Quirriel, aunque estaba curioso, ahora que estaba muerto, ¿Quién impartiría DCAO?...se encogió de hombros, con todos los libros de hechizos explosivos que había leído y habiendo matado a Voldemort, no había nada para apresurar las cosas..

Se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la comida de su plato había desaparecido y Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, aunque cuando comenzó a hablar con su voz falsa de abuelo que tanto asco le daba, se permitió escuchar...

-!como todos sabemos, mañana es navidad¡...-

Hubo algunos silbidos y gritos de todos, aunque el pelinegro parpadeo, ¿no faltaban 5 días cuando salió de la enfermería?...

-!y esperamos que se la pasen de maravilla, ahora, un anuncio no tan alegre, el profesor Quirriel abandono el cargo de profesor de DCAO por motivos personales y será sustituido por el Profesor Snape y pociones será impartida por el profesor Horace Slughorn, un aplauso por favor¡-

De una de las puertas al lado de la mesa de los profesores salió el dichoso maestro, aunque el pelinegro había leído que Slughorn había hecho famosos a muchos estudiantes y que ahora estaba en busca de su nueva estrella, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era el o su hermana, en fin, no le interesaba, solo esperaba que supiera enseñar pociones...

-¿creen que en realidad sepa instruir pociones?-

-en realidad no lo se...-

 **-DORMITORIOS SLYTHERIN-MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**

-!despierta, Harry¡-

-¿Qué quieres?, Blaise-murmuro en sueños el pelinegro, tapando su cabeza con la almohada

-!es navidad¡-

-¿y que?-

Blaise no pudo esperar más y saco al pelinegro de la cama a tirones y lo llevo a la Sala Común, donde todos lo alumnos de Slythrtin lo esperaban, algunos con mala cara, otros con sus ojos brillando en entusiasmo y los más grandes mirando todo con una sonrisa de hermano mayor...

Harry parpadeo al notar como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentado alrededor del árbol, con todos sus compañeros de primer año rodeándolo, mirando a los lados, pudo ver a los grados superiores sonriendo y riendo de manera abierta...

Sin esperar más, todos los de primer años se lanzaron como leones hacia sus presas y comenzaron a abrir sus regalos, el pelinegro se aparto un poco y saco su libro para comenzar a leer, aunque solo duro unos minutos pues...

-!Potter, estos son tuyos¡-

-¿he?-

En su vida, Harry Potter había recibido un regalo, y no esperaba recibir uno tampoco, estaba consiente de que Veron y Petuina lo odiaba, tenia cicatrices que se lo recordaban cada día, y no esperaba que alguien realmente se acordara de el...

Decir que estaba sorprendido al ver 3 regalos con su nombre era poco, estaba tan desconcertado que su mascara de indiferencia cayo por completo para mostrar el verdadero shock en el que estaba, causando risa de los presentes...

Guardando el libro y con las manos temblorosas procedió a examinarlos, el primero era más que obvio que era un libro forado con una pasta totalmente negra y con el nombre del remitente vacío...

El segundo era una caja, por lo que no podía saber exactamente cual era su contenido, forrada de color verde esmeralda, que el pelinegro podía jurar que parpadeaban de vez en cuando, y rojo, ese si tenia remitente, Oscar

Y el ultimo era igualmente una caja más pequeña, forrado de morado y rojo, Samanta era la ultima

El de Oscar era un micrófono y una pequeña grabadora, ¿para que?, el pelinegro no tenia la más mínima idea...

El de Samanta era un libro con dibujos y guiones, en el titulo se podía leer "Naruto", se encogió de hombros, Samanta era un poco rara, no era una sorpresa que le regalara algo nuevo que investigar y estudiar

Y dejo el que más curiosidad le daba para el final, siempre le había gustado el misterio, lo abrió con cuidado y como predijo era un libro, pero al leer el titulo, sus ojos se abrieron _"Diario PERSONAL de Lily Evans (espero que pronto Potter)"_

Lo admiro unos segundos antes de guardarlo junto al otro libro, no era un lugar en el que podía leer a gusto y no quería perderse las palabras de su madre, quien quiera que sea el que le regalo el diario de su madre, le estaba eternamente agradecido

Desde la planta alta, mirando todo con una falsa mascara de indiferencia, Severus Snape observaba a sus serpientes convivir, era cierto que por ser Slytherin eran tachados de mortifagos, pero desde hacia unos cuantos años, cuando los de ultimo año estaban en cuarto, juraron que ayudarían a los más jóvenes a pasar su estadía en Hogwarts la mejor posible, después de todo, ¿Quién ve por una serpiente si no es otra serpiente?

Estaba muy orgulloso consigo mismo al ver la admiración con la que Harry observaba el diario de Lily, aunque se sintió consternado por el hecho de que Minerva le haya dado una capa de invisibilidad a una niña tan irresponsable como lo era Lily Potter...

Suspiro, al parecer, tenía el cargo de DCAO, siempre lo había querido, pero ahora que lo había alcanzado, era como un sueño...

 **!Y corte¡**

 **ANTES DE QUE SE PASEN A COMENTAR LEAN POR FAVOR:**

 **La razón del porque Harry actuó un poco...llamémosle infantil, es el efecto de una de las tantas pociones**

 **Aclaro esto por que ahora que estoy leyendo me di cuenta de que no deje en claro ese punto y ahora lo vengo a aclarar...**

 **En cuanto a la Casa Potter es solo una leve introducción de lo que se vera en el futuro...**

 **Y para Rodrigo y Miguel y todo aquel que diga que no puedo hacer una navidad, de todo corazón les digo chingen a su madre, es MI fanfiction y YO hago lo que quiera con el**

 **Para los lectores, lo siento mucho que hallan tenido que leer esto, pero prácticamente ya estoy escuchando las quejas de esos dos y preferí dejarlo claro desde ahora...**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **!Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡, se despide, Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	8. Chapter 8: Aviso

**¡Yo!**

 **Mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida en estas historias**

 **Un PROFNUDO Y SENTIDO lo siento para aquellos a los que en realidad están esperando ansiosamente actualización**

 **Yo sé muy bien lo que es la espera y no es nada bonito**

 **Como sea, solo asegurando que no voy a poner en Hiato a ninguna de las dos**

 **Aunque ciertamente en el tiempo que estuve fuera me he puesto a reflexionar y creo que "Harry Potter: El Antihéroe" necesite una reescritura**

 **Para aquellos fans de dicha historia dejen su opinión en los comentarios, porque sé muy bien que el ultimo capitulo no fue de su agrado, ni del mío, cuando me puse a leerlo yo mismo dije "¡que mierda!"**

 **Como sea, solo pido que me tengan paciencia y no sean tan duros en los comentarios**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **¡Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida!**

 **Se despide**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	9. Chapter 9: cambio inesperado

**¡Yo!**

 **Ahora, para los que están interesados en porque tarde tanto en actualizar es porque estuve en coma**

 **La verdad es algo ridículo como quede en coma, verán, yo iba caminando normalmente por la calle, en mis cosas, cuando un hijo de puta me llego por atrás y me "pidió" mi cartera y mi celular "amablemente", a lo que yo "valientemente" se lo di e incluso le dio unos audífonos que no valían más de 5 pesos**

 **Total, aun después de darle todas mis cosas el mal nacido me apuñalo y me golpeó la cabeza con una piedra, ¿Por qué molestarse en golpearme la cabeza después de apuñalarme?, no lo se**

 **Igual, quede inconsciente y hace unos días acabo de despertar, de hecho, sigo en el hospital, ahora mismo estoy saludando a la enfermera que me está cambiando el suero y regañándome por estar sentado**

 **Como sea, ahora tengo que tener rehabilitación y, aparentemente, poner una denuncia, aunque yo y todos sabemos que la probabilidad de que atrapen al que me apuñalo es casi nula**

 **Sinceramente, a veces pienso que mi vida es una telenovela interminable**

 **Ahora, ESTO ES PARA EL FUTURO DEL FIC, algunos se preguntan ¿Por qué las mayúsculas?, pues es porque se que a muchos no les interesa mi vida privada, cosa que están en todo su derecho, y simplemente quieren pasarse al Fic**

 **En torno al Fic, decidí reescribirlo total y completamente**

 **Muchas cosas cambiaran, Lily (la hermana que** **KuraiTsukiYume odia) desaparecerá**

 **La razón de esto es porque me di cuenta de que la utilidad de esta era casi nula y yo solo me estaba complicando la vida al hacer un personaje del cual sería muy difícil adentrar al mundo en el que quiero que el "nuevo" Harry quiero que se adentre**

 **Oscar y Samanta desaparecerán**

 **El punto de esto es que no los necesito, en un principio estaban hechos para reemplazar a Ron y Hermione, pero me di cuenta de que eso sería absurdo y ridículo con este "nuevo" Harry**

 **El emparejamiento me lo estoy debatiendo**

 **Hare una encuesta, estas son las posibles parejas**

 **Harry x Fleur**

 **Harry x Susan**

 **Harry x Daphne**

 **Harry x Fleur x Gabriel (la hermana pequeña de Fleur)**

 **Harry x Harem (con todas las anteriores incluidas)**

 **La encuesta se cierra el 10 de noviembre**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Su Vida!**

 **Se despide**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**

 **P.D: perdón por no responder comentarios, pero casi me están quitando la computadora de las manos**


	10. Chapter 10: Despedida y Nuevo fic

**Yo**

 **Solo para avisar que ya subí el primer capítulo de la reescritura de "Harry Potter: El Antihéroe" y que pronto la borrare**

 **El nuevo fanfiction se llama**

 **"La Familia Potter"**

 **Si están interesados pasen para leerla**

 **Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguieron este fanfiction y a los que seguirán su reescritura**

 **Sin más...**

 **¡Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡**

 **Se despide...**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


End file.
